Come Back To Me
by sparkalie
Summary: Inspired by David Edding's Belgariad. Sophie is a girl trying to escape who she is. A chance meeting with the Elric brothers change all that. Alternate Universe. Full summary inside. Please read, hope you enjoy. Rated T for some violence. On Hiatus until I find the flow of this story. Will probably undergo major revision.
1. Prologue

_Warning: Alternate Universe so I'm not following the normal timeline._

_Hope you like it. This is a fanfiction inspired by the Belgariad by David Eddings. A girl who by chance met the Elric brothers, then brings them to her world. SHe opens their eyes and the eyes of three others to the life in the Old World. This girl who's name and history is a mystery, leads them in a journey to find their own personal treasures. Edward and Alphonse want to find a way to get back their former bodies. Winry just wants to find Ed and Al safe. Roy Mustang wants to find power, Riza Hawkeye wants him to find it so he can pay attention to other things...namely their realtionship. And the girl? Well, we'll find out what she wants to find soon._

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Prologue:

Running…!

Running…!!

Running…!!!

Heavy breaths, pants, running still…

'We're being chased!'

Hurry…hurry…HURRY!!! We must lose them, we MUST!

Turn around a corner…pulled…pulled through a doorway…

CLICK!

"We're safe for now."

"Matthew, what do we do?"

"You can escape…"

"Not without you!"

"You must! Only you can…the line _must_ not end! You are a prin-"

BANG!

The door burst open…a flaming bottle flew in.

"A bomb! Fly NOW!"

**BOOM!**

"MATTHEW!!!"

* * *

_Sorry its short. I will try to make Chapter 1 longer._

_Please review!!! I promise to answer personally to each and every one!_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sophie

I gasped. This was no time to be thinking of that! …I was running…again…and being chased…again. It was getting annoying really, but then I _was_ trying to lay low.

"Stupid, scar-faced person!" I muttered angrily.

Confused? Well, that's two of us. My name is Sophie, just Sophie, you don't need anything else. Anyway, I was just walking along then this guy shows up _just_ as I was using a tinsy winsy bit of sorcery.

Okay, yeah, you're weirded out. I am a sorceress. I do sorcery not magic. Magic is for tricksters and charlatans. I am the real deal. Deal with it.

Crash!

I flinched. Oh yeah, I was supposed to be running away from that guy. That guy who is so very intent on killing me, I mean, come on, what is his problem?!?!?

"Just give up and face God's judgment!" he shouted at me, his right arm was surrounded by red energy and whatever he touched with it was utterly destroyed…can you guess why I'm running?

"Sorry!" I yelled back, "My God and yours must be really different!"

I glanced around, we were headed towards an intersection, and above our street was an arch. I speed up and passed under it, and then I whirled around, gathered my Will and said: "Burst!" The arch crumbled and fell, blocking the man's path.

I turned into the street, running again. I didn't know how long the barrier would hold the scar-man back. Did I mention that he had a huge scar on his face? I mean, as if the arm wasn't enough, he still had this x-shaped scar on his forehead. Scary…really scary.

Now before I was rudely interrupted I was introducing myself. My name's Sophie, age 14…roughly…and yes, I am a sorceress. What I do is hard to explain but my people call it the Will and the Word, we focus our Will, shape it with a Word then release our Will. Depending on what you want done, if you're adept enough, you can do almost anything. Almost. There are a few rules…but we can talk about that some other time…if I live.

I will admit that I'm short for my age but at least I'm not a midget. I have long hair. People frequently tell me it's like golden flax because of the color. I have deep blue eyes…I have a slight build, I'm not strong or anything yet look what I get myself into…not that you care. But on the off chance you do…stay with me.

So…I was looking over my shoulder to see if the scary-scar-face-arm-blast guy showed up again that I didn't see the midget-sized shrimp till he rammed into me.

"Oy! Watch it!" yelled the shrimp.

"Sorry." I said, as I quickly disentangled myself.

I noticed that the shrimp I bumped into really was a midget, he was shorter than me! He was a midget with yellow hair, braided to keep it out of his way, bangs and a ridiculous antenna of a cowlick sticking up from his head. He was dressed all in black, even his boots. The only colorful things he wore were his white gloves and bright red cloak with some sort of insignia at the back. His eyes were angry and determined, the eyes of someone with a goal, and the set of his shoulders told me that he would do whatever it took to achieve it.

I saw all that in about two seconds, I'm really observant…don't know why…maybe its because of my being a sorceress…anyway…

The shrimp grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, no demanded.

"Look, kid, I'm really in a rush." I said, glancing over my shoulder.

"What did you call ME??" the shrimp exploded, "I'm not some _kid_! I'm EDWARD ELRIC, FULLMETAL ALCHMIST!"

I stared at him. I knew that the military had some people labeled state alchemists but I never thought they would recruit someone like him!

"Why in the world would the military recruit a midget-sized shrimp, no smaller than the dirt under my shoe but whose ego is far too large for the world as a state alchemist?"

The shrimp whose name was Edward froze.

"What did you say..?" he said in a low and supposedly dangerous voice.

He was actually quivering with fury! I could swear I could see smoke rising from his head.

"I said, 'Why in the world would the military recruit a midget-sized shrimp, no smaller than the dirt under my shoe but whose ego is far too large for the world as a state alchemist?' Now like I said earlier, I am in a rush, please let go of me?"

BOOM!

My shoulders slumped. Oh _great._

"Scar!"

Well apparently, the shrimp knew the scar-man. I shook off his arm and faced the scar-man. Too late to run now…

"Fire!" I commanded, my open hand outstretched. Scorching fire burst from my palm and shot at the scar-man.

YES! He couldn't possibly have survived that! I exulted, a wide grin spreading across my face. Then a slab of concrete slid down. The scar-man stood, his red eyes gleaming with confidence, unscathed.

"No…" I whispered. I might have sworn but I was too shocked.

"Is that all you've got?" he sneered at me, he raised his arm charged at me.

Move! Move!! MOVE!!! I told myself, but my feet wouldn't respond.

RAM!!!

I was flung to one side, the shrimp was on top of me…protecting me from the destruction the scar-man's arm caused.

"Stupid girl…" he growled, then he stood up and faced the scar-man, "SCAR! You have to stop!"

"Who are you?" the scar-man asked then answered immediately, "You're the boy who said that he wasn't state alchemist anymore. So...why do you wear the silver watch?"

"I had to take it back."

"Then prepare for God's judgment! Isvala is truly kind! Not one but TWO alchemists will be destroyed!"

"I'm not an alchemist!" I shouted at them, "That's practically an insult!"

"Be quiet girl." The shrimp growled at me, geez he was growling so much he could be a mini-pinscher.

"I will deal with you after I finish with the Full Metal." Scar promised me, is that guy's name really Scar??

I gulped. Better get away while the two fought…I tried to get up. Something clinked. I immediately looked at my wrist. If I had voiced my soundless scream it would have shattered anyone's ears. The shrimp had chained my wrist to the ground!!! Of all the stupid things to do…I ducked my head to check what sort of lock he put…just in time,

CRASH!

Chunks of rock rained on me, I looked up, my head would have been bashed if I hadn't moved. It was _really_ time to get away.

"Open." I hissed at the lock. It did and I stood up carefully. The shrimp and Scar had moved on so I turned in the opposite direction and was about to run for it when this _suit of armor_ came charging up to me!

"Um, lady!" the suit of armor guy said to me, "I'm looking for someone, he's sort of small and…"

"A midget-sized shrimp no smaller than the dirt under my shoe but whose ego is far too large for the world?" I asked, glancing up at him.

"Well…yes…"

"He and the Scar-man went that way." I pointed down the street, "And they can kill each other for all I care."

"I have to help him."

"The shrimp? Why?"

"…he's my older brother."

I stopped dead. That annoying, little, puny moron was an older brother? No way!

"He's my only family see…" the suit of armor guy explained, "So I can't lose him too!"

I growled at myself. I hated myself for what I was going to do…but I couldn't help it…not when it came to losing brothers.

"Come on." I growled, "Let's go find your brother."

We ran together…towards the fight I was just running _away_ from. I'm crazy, you don't have to tell me, but I just couldn't help myself. No one should EVER feel what I've felt…feel the inescapable despair of losing a loved one…no one.

"What's your name?' I asked.

"I'm Alphonse Elric, miss." He answered.

I had a feeling he was going to ask me for mine but fortunately, for me anyway, we reached his shrimp of a brother and the scar-man. We arrived just as the shrimp got his metal (_metal???)_ arm blown to bits.

"Nii-san!!!!" Alphonse screamed, he charged at the scar-man.

"No! Al, stop!" Edward (the shrimp) yelled.

Too Late.

The Scar-man's arm glowed red and he lunged, palm out at Alphonse. The red lightning blazed briefly and Alphonse's side…EXPLODED!

"AL!" Edward screamed.

Scar stood over Alphonse, he reached out once more…

"Stop! He's my brother!" Edward yelled, "You just want me right? Kill me but just leave Al alone!"

"Nii-san, no! Run, run while you still can!" Alphonse cried.

"NO!" Edward thundered, "I won't let you take Al, please…promise me…"

Scar gazed down at Edward, who sat, head down, clutching the remains of his metal arm, on the street.

"I give you my word, I will not harm your brother…as long as he stays out of the way. But! But _your_ life…I take."

"So be it." Edward whispered.

Scar stretched out his hand…

"STOP!"

Scar stopped. They all looked in the direction of the voice…namely…me. I am _so_ dumb.

"You idiot!" I said to Edward, "Not only are you a shrimp but you're also an idiot!"

He didn't respond. He didn't even _try_ to fight back. It infuriated me.

"Get up! Get up and fight! Are you such a coward that you won't fight? Sure, you think you're a martyr with your kill-me-just-leave-my-brother-alone thing. That's just sick. Look at your brother. Look at him! How do you think he'll love when you're gone? Huh? Answer me!"

I stopped, gasping for breath. I had never yelled at someone so much before…but, then again…no one had made me THIS angry before.

"You don't understand!" he choked out.

"That's what you think! You older brothers always think that they know best…but sometimes…sometimes you're wrong!"

Edward stared at me, his mouth open and his eyes' wide with shock. Al too seemed shocked and, surprisingly, so did Scar. Actually it wasn't all that unusual…especially since I, too, was shocked.

"So get up and fight!" I concluded.

"Stay out of this girl!" Scar growled, "If you are so eager to die, I will gladly oblige you."

Scar reached out again…and again Edward didn't move.

That idiot!!!

I lunged towards them and crashed, not into Edward, but into Scar! He roughly pushed me off him and stood, glaring at me.

"Are you really so eager for your death, girl?"

"Not really." I muttered but he ignored me.

"Face your DOOM!"

His hand reached for me, ready to blow me to smithereens.

No! Not this way! I'm sorry Matthew…but I think I'm gonna die now…

Or not…

"What is this witchcraft?" Scar yelled, banging on the pale blue sphere that protected me.

"Nothing much, its just a simple shield." I said, standing up and smirking at him. "All I needed was a single word."

"How?" Edward asked wonderingly, "You don't have any alchemy array…"

"Not an alchemist, remember?" I said, frowning at me.

"I don't care what you are, prepare to DIE!" Scar shouted.

He sent a surge at me, cracking the cement and making me lose control over my shield.

"Oh no you don't!" I said, running towards him. I brought my hands together to form a half-circle, "FIRE!" I shouted.

Fire burst from my hands, charging towards Scar…but he deflected it with his arm. He charged at me again…I had no time to create another shield so I jumped over him. I landed behind him and lashed out with my leg, sending him sprawling.

"SCAR!"

It was a completely new voice, we all whirled around to see who it was. Lo and behold…! It was Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist with reinforcements.

I exhaled loudly, "Well finally." I knew that the military would _eventually_ get here.

"You want to battle a State Alchemist, Scar?" Mustang yelled, "Then face me, the Flame Alchemist!"

"God is truly kind to his lowly servant…I will destroy THREE State Alchemists all at once!"

"I'M NOT AN ALCHEMIST!" I yelled, jeez, how long will it take for them to understand that?

They ignored me and stared each other down. I was not surprised when Mustang made to attack Scar. What I didn't expect was for him to suddenly fall backwards.

BANG! BANG!

Lieutenant Hawkeye stood in front of Mustang, gun outstretched and smoking.

"Lieutenant! What was that for?" Mustang sounded annoyed…very.

"Stand down, Colonel, your glove won't make sparks if its wet. You're useless in the rain."

"…"

Well, she was right. And it was raining but not strong enough for me to really notice…then again, I'm not bothered by storms…

Besides, even if Mustang was out for the count, Scar couldn't possibly escape…not with a whole squad of soldiers surrounding him with their guns trained on him.

This really would be an appropriate time to leave…

…but my feet had other ideas and I stood rooted to the spot.

"Fate is against you, Scar." I said.

"So it seems…" Scar said, raising his arm, red lightning shot down his length.

_!!!!!_

A wordless scream echoed in my mind.

He thrust his arm into the street, generating a massive explosion!

I ducked. There was no time for any fancy shield-making and besides…sometimes ducking is your best option. Remember that when you need to evade huge chunks of street.

When the dust settled, Scar was gone and the military naturally went crazy, searching the surrounding areas.

'Its time to go now feet.' I said to myself.

But once again my feet turned traitor and I stood transfixed as Edward slumped down onto the wet street beside Alphonse's suit of armor. It was strange seeing it empty but taking into consideration that these people were all crazy alchemists, not so surprising.

"We're falling apart, aren't we, Al?" I heard Edward say.

My feet finally moved…but not in the direction I wanted them to. They brought me to stand in front of the Elric brothers.

"Idiot. Imbecile." Words fell from my mouth, "If you're falling apart then patch yourselves up. At least you still have each other."

They stared at me, too stunned to speak.

I began to walk away (my feet are under control YAY!) but I hadn't taken 5 steps when…

"Silvertongue? Am I right, is it you?"


	3. Chapter 2

_To whoever is reading my story. Thanks for waiting for this chapter! Sorry, I wasn't able to update. My desktop internet was down don't really know why. Anyway, I'm working with my laptop now and it has wifi so I hope that I can update regularly. Also its summer vacation!! FREEDOM!!! Hope you all like this chapter. Sorry to Roy Mustang fans, he doesn't get a really nice part here but I promise he'll get nice ones soon! Hope you like it, even if its not that good. Oh and I'm looking for a beta reader...just to help me out you understand. Anyway...enjoy! (hopefully) :)_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2

Sophie

"Silvertongue? Am I right, is it you?"

I slowly turned around and gazed impassively at…Colonel Roy Mustang.

"It is you. You haven't changed much have you?'

"The years don't bother me all that much."

"What are you doing here?" he asked abruptly, all sense of hey-old-friend-how-ya-doing gone.

"Still a busybody I see." I smirked at him, it would annoy him, I knew. He wouldn't show it but it _would_ annoy him. "I was visiting Central…then that shrimp over there ran into me."

"Hey!" Edward protested. Good he's starting to liven up a little.

"You expect me to believe that?" Mustang said, with the whole bad-cop look.

"Hey, I'm telling the truth. Don't pick on me if you're still sore from the last time I ran into your ugly face. If I recall correctly YOU lost."

Mustang briefly showed some annoyance. I smiled, in my head it wouldn't do for him to see that, I was finally cracking his mask.

"There's no need to bring _that_ up." He said scathingly.

I smiled, "But I remember it like it was yesterday…and it makes a great story!"

FLASHBACK

_I was in an outlying village that fall…unfortunately I did not realize that the military, and namely Roy Mustang, was there. I made a mistake by using my ability for a very small thing really…_

"Small? You called that small?" Mustang interrupted, "You stopped a tank in its tracks!"

"I didn't mean to! Well…maybe I did but it was going to run me over!" I protested. Please note this rude interruption of my story.

"The tank exploded." Mustang said matter-of-factly.

"An accident. I panicked and put too much force in the barrier." I said, "Anyway…"

_After the accident. I was too stunned to realize, what with the humungous fire ball that issued from the remains of the grisly metal beast, that I had been surrounded by the military's infantry. Then, like a dragon gloats over his kill, Colonel Mustang appeared at the scene._

"_Who are you?" He demanded of me, his voice was soft, a voice of one who knew he was in control and needed no other instrument other than his dominating appearance to make his prisoners cower before him!_

In case you haven't noticed, I love telling stories…and I'm not over embellishing. Call it an artist's touch.

_In a voice that gave away no fear for this towering lord, I answered him, "I'm called Silvertongue, around here."_

"_Why did you cause my weapon to explode?" _

"_An unfortunate accident. I didn't see it until the very last second."_

Okay so we didn't really say it _exactly_ like that, but you get the gist right?

"_You are an alchemist?"_

"_Unfortunately I have no talent in that field." I said. _I really do not know why people keep mistaking me for one of those charlatans.

"_Impossible. For you to have succeeded in that feat, you have to be one."_

_I began to explain, with all the eloquence I possessed, that I, in fact, wasn't but Colonel Mustang rudely interrupted._

"_With all that power, you can easily become a State Alchemist."_

"_Well…with all due respect sir, I have no intention of becoming a 'Dog of the Military' even if I were an alchemist."_

"_You don't have that many choices. If you work for me and the military, I will forget this entire incident…chose not to and serious repercussions will befall you."_

Well, of course he didn't really say it like that…but it sound so nice…in a threatening sort of way…doesn't it?

_Though all throughout this shameful and rude interrogation, I had remained faithfully polite, I must confess that at that point I felt anger, like a red fire, sear through my very veins!_

"_Why in the world should I side myself with you weak and powerless people?!?!"_

"You said it differently then." Mustang muttered, interrupting…again.

"Yes, you're quite right." I agreed, no need for me to be nice to him, "My exact words were: 'Why should I debase myself as to labor under the lowest of the low, the weak and most powerless of people?'"

"…"

_Unfortunately, the good Colonel Mustang was unused to hearing himself be insulted so…_

"_You dare speak in that manner to me? I am the Flame Alchemist!"_

_I cannot lighten or otherwise sweeten the word I hurled at our brave hero so I will just say it… "So?"_

"_Humph. To prove to you that I am stronger than you, I challenge you to a duel."_

"Do you have to do this?"

I laughed and simply continued relentlessly…

_Had the poor soul, which is myself, had been less filled with rage at the uncouth manner of the Colonel, perhaps she wouldn't have agreed. But as I was…I did._

_We repaired to a deserted field. Aside from myself and the noble Colonel, the only other person in attendance was the beautiful Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye…_

"You know, you had an army with you and I was all on my lonesome…did you go alone because you didn't think you'd win?"

"Of course not!"

I grinned smugly.

"_Would you care to begin?" Mustang graciously asked me._

_I shrugged, "You can go ahead."_

_He smiled oh-so kindly, "If you insist."_

_He snapped his fingers and sent a burst of blazing red fire in my direction. I quickly projected a shield in front of me. It was made from pure force and his deadly flames had no effect on it whatsoever._

"_Coward!" he said, "You hide behind that barrier. You cannot fight! You are only capable of cowering before my power!"_

"_How dare you!" I shouted, "Try to fight this then!"_

_I made the boulders that lay scattered about the field come together and merge into a huge Titan of stone. Colonel Mustang bravely sent huge balls exploding fire at it…even when the dreadful beast picked him up in his stone fist. I will admit that he is brave. Somehow he made the monster explode. And whilst I was dodging the falling debris, he snuck up behind me and attacked. Needless to say I was unable to evade it in time._

"_You know…for such a small, insignificant creature…you are annoying!" I said, clutching my scorched side. _

"_Do you yield?" he asked, his hand outstretched, ready to shoot flames at me._

"_Never." I said defiantly._

"_Fine."_

_He snapped his fingers._

"_FREEZE!"_

_No flame touched me, instead Mustang's hand and glove were covered in ice._

_Mustang swore._

_I ran towards him and punched him in the face. He swung his ice-coated fist at me but I ducked in time and swiped his feet from the ground. Mustang fell to the ground. He fell hard but his fall also freed his hand from the ice._

"_Ha!" Mustang shouted in triumph._

_He was about to burn me again…I felt my heart clench in fear…_

"_Rain!" I cried out to the heavens, my voice beseeching some unseen power, my hand reaching up to the sky._

"_No alchemist can control the weather." He said, scornfully._

_But his word held no meaning since it began to rain, slowly at first then more and more heavily. I stood and faced him._

"_But I am no alchemist."_

_His face contorted into a grimace and he lashed out at me with his balled-up fist. I blocked it easily._

"_Stop." I told him, all emotion gone from my voice, "You will not win. You are brave and determined, you will become great. I know that, but I also know that you will not win this fight."_

"_Who…what are you?" he exclaimed._

"_A girl; a girl with a gift. Not unlike you but our gifts are different…vastly so. I will not become a dog of the military, leave it at that."_

_I walked away but when I had gone a short distance I looked back._

"_Goodbye Colonel Mustang…I wish never to see you again."_

END FLASHBACK

"Unfortunately, my wish didn't come true and I am stuck here, staring into your ugly face." I finished.

Mustang stared at me, his face nonchalant but his eyes were angry. I grinned…just to rub it in. Yeah, I know…I am so dumb.

"Lieutenant," he said, in a no-nonsense-will-be-tolerated tone, "Escort the Elric brothers to the car, and bring them directly to the hospital. Also put Ms. Silvertongue under armed guard. I would like to speak with her…_privately_. Make sure she doesn't escape."

"What? No way!" I protested, "You have absolutely no right to hold me!"

Mustang bent down to whisper in my ear, "Did you really think I'd let you get away? Especially after that little story-telling?"

I glared at his as my hand were cuffed behind my back.

* * *

_I'll try to update as soon as possible promise!! But you know, I'll update faster if I get reviews!! So click on that lovely review button!! Please oh please with sugar and marshmellows and strawberry jam on top!!!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Thank you so much to Lilium. I love you for you are my first ever reviewer!! Well to answer your questions...Sophie uses sorcery. (Don't tell Edward and the others her real name!) And as for your second question...I don't know any William...perhaps you are referring to Matthew? If you are...well it will be revealed soon...not sure which chapter but soon! Thanks so much for reviewing!! Hope you like this chapter. It explains your 1st question...sort of. _

_I'm on a roll here!! This is the second chapter I'm posting in ... drum roll please! ... ONE DAY!!! I am soo happy!!! I'm almost squirming as I type this! Hope you all like it._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3

Sophie

So from running for my life from a scary-scar-face-arm guy, whose name is Scar, I end up in a military car…with my hands cuffed behind my back. Oh, I'm also with the two Elric brothers…whose hangs _aren't _cuffed. Where is the justice in this world???

My position was hardly comfortable, I was wedged between Alphonse and the door, but I barely noticed. I was too angry. Why in the world hadn't I run away when I had the chance? I am so dumb and I'm supposed to be a q—

"Umm…excuse me Ms. … Silvertongue?"

I turned to look at Alphonse.

"Is your name really Silvertongue?" he asked.

"What is a name but something people calls us?" I said, "People call me that so, yes, it is my name."

"You said you weren't an alchemist." Edward said suddenly, "But you do alchemy."

I sighed. Was it really so hard for others to tell the difference?

"An alchemist uses a formula, the understanding of the subject then using that understanding to break it down to its molecular level then building it up as something different." I said, trying to use the smallest words possible, "To do alchemy, you also need an alchemy array…"

"I know that already!" the shrimp snapped.

"Will you be patient, brat?" I said, frowning, "I'm trying to explain the difference between an alchemist and me!"

Edward fell silent and I continued.

"What I do is completely different, my people and I call it the 'Will and the Word' but ordinary people sometimes call it sorcery."

Edward made a sound of disbelief.

"Sorcery…yeah right."

I shrugged my shoulders, "You asked, I answered. I don't lie. I may bend the truth sometimes, or hide part of it but I never tell a lie."

I fell silent and stared out the window but unfortunately my silence was not to be prolonged.

"Can you show me?" Alphonse asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You know…magic."

A pained expression crossed my face.

"Please, that is very insulting. What I do is _sorcery._ Magic is just a bunch of smoke and mirror tricks designed to dazzle the eyes. I am a sorceress, not a magician. Magicians are tricksters and charlatans."

And I have officially said _way_ too much!

"I'm sorry, Ms. Silvertongue." Alphonse said.

Okay now I felt bad. Alphonse wasn't bad, and he actually sounded interested.

"Call me Silva, its shorter than Silvertongue."

"You have two names?"

"Names are just things people call you remember? I have many, I wear one or the other as I deem appropriate. And as the kind Colonel deemed it right to introduce me with the name I gave him five years ago, I will wear that one."

We were almost at the hospital and since after Hawkeye dropped off the brothers I would be the only one here with no one else I decided it was high time to leave.

"But we're going off topic here. You wanted to see some sorcery right? Well…watch."

I twisted so my back was turned to them.

"Open." I said clearly.

The handcuffs fell away.

Edward snorted.

"Cheap trick. You probably picked them."

I smiled calmly, "Then how do you explain this?"

I held my hands close to my chest, forefingers extended. Their tips an inch apart.

"Teleport."

A small light appeared in the space between my fingers. Slowly, it grew to envelope me…then I found myself outside the car.

* * *

_And that's it! Yeah I know it was sorta cliffhanger-y? But that's the way it is...Don't worry I'm almost done with the next installment!! So since I've been so nice today and updated twice...please pretty please with sugar, icing and ... and ... chocolate sprinklies! on top review me!!! _


	5. Chapter 4

_Hey, hope you all like this chapter. Its in Edward's POV. Just a little experiment...to see if I can pull it off, ya know? Anyway...hope you enjoy!

* * *

_

Chapter 4

Edward

A bright light blinded me! I'm not sure how long it was before I could open my eyes again but when I did…the crazy girl was gone!

"What happened?!?!?!?!"

The girl…sorceress or whatever…just disappeared!! That wasn't possible!! Was it?

Then a movement caught my attention. It was the girl…she was _outside_ the car and…and waving at me! She was smiling and waving!! So insulting!!

…then she disappeared.

Then I said something I'm not supposed to say. Can you blame me? I just got a really big shock.

"Nii-san." Al said, "Do you think she's real?"

I shook my head, hating myself for what I was going to say, "I don't know, I just don't know."

When Mustang found out, he stormed right into our hospital room. He was mad but at least he was trying not to show it.

"She's gone?" he asked when he got in.

"Yep. She disappeared, just like that." I snapped my fingers…my real fingers to illustrate.

Yup, I just said real fingers. I have an automail arm or rather _had_ an automail arm. That Scar-dude just blasted it into so many bits and pieces. So now I only had one arm. Al was in worse shape. He couldn't even move…not with half his body gone. It was the Scar-dude again; he disintegrated my brother, at least partially.

So now we were in a hospital, my mangled arm on a sling and Al was in a corner, he was quiet but that was normal for him…but then maybe it was that weird girl…or maybe its because his body was an empty suit of armor and now it was open for everyone to see.

"How will you get your arm fixed?"

Stupid! Mustang's talking to you. He'll say that you're dumber than he thought!

"I called my mechanic." I said, "She's coming here and as soon as I'm fixed, I can take care of Al."

"Alright then."

Mustang left but the door hadn't even fully closed when someone charged in…again.

"Edward Elric!!!"

"Oh no, not you!" I groaned audibly.

It was…Major Armstrong.

Do do dum!

"I, with my great sparkling muscles, have been charged with protecting you…since you are in no shape to do it and Scar, the alchemist-killer is still at large."

"I don't need anyone's protection!" I yelled.

"Yes you do." Armstrong said, "Do not worry…for I, with my beautiful, heaven-made muscular tissue, will keep you safe!"

As he spoke of his muscles, his shirt almost magically disappeared and he began flexing his so-huge-that-it-cannot-be-real muscles.

I groaned. This would be a really, _really _long and annoying day…and I still had to face Winry.

You're probably asking who Winry is, if not then you must be a demented stalker whose been following me since I was born! But I'm betting you're not…so I guess I'll just tell you who she is.

Winry Rockbell is my childhood friend. She's also my automail mechanic. She's really good at it but I'll never say that to her face. She also has a high, screaming voice. How do I know? Let's just say she yells at me a lot. Especially when I break my automail arm or leg.

Yeah, you heard me. You probably know me as the 'Full Metal Alchemist'. I got that name because of my arm and leg. No biggie.

So anyway I sent Major Armstrong to pick up Winry. Good thing he agreed to leave…I was just about to go crazy!

Al's just sitting there…not that he can go anywhere but he is really to quiet. He's been like this since that incident in the abandoned lab…oh well…He'll talk when he's ready…speaking of being ready…I still haven't told Al about that thing I'm afraid of…

"Nii-san?"

My head snapped up.

"Yeah?"

"You were going to tell me something right? The thing you're afraid to tell me." Al said quietly.

WHA?? Speak of the devil! I was just thinking that!! Say something! Say something quick, Al's waiting for an answer!

"Yeah…about that—"

Suddenly the door slamming open cut me off.

"EDWARD!!!"

Saved!

Winry Rockbell, with her blonde hair tied back and a look of fierce concern on her face, speed to the foot of Edward's bed.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR ARM?!?!?!?"

"Umm…I got into a fight. I'm sorry! I didn't take care of it, like you told me to!" I said quickly, "Sorry."

"…yeah!" Winry said, "So I get to fix it and…you get to pay me! Again."

"Yeah." I smirked, "Again."

So I put myself into her not-so tender and not-so loving arms. Really, sometimes I think she makes it hurt just to annoy me.

I think it wasn't even an hour that Winry was fixing my arm that we heard some commotion outside our room.

"Let go of me!"

Funny…that voice sounds familiar…

The door opened and Colonel Mustang, with a triumphant gleam in his eyes, strode in, dragging a girl with golden brown hair. The clothes she wore were familiar too, loose pants with a long tunic on top and a brown cloak and hood. She also wore white work gloves and soft-looking leather shoes.

I've seen that girl…I know I have!

"Elric!" Mustang said, "Look who we caught trying to catch a train."

"You are the vilest, most despicable human being I've ever met!"

Jeez, even the voice was familiar.

Mustang shoved her forward and she fell on her knees. Slowly she stood and flipped her hair back, revealing her face, her blue eyes…

"YOU!!!"

It fell from my lips like a curse.

Silvertongue, for of course it was she, shot me a look before turning to Mustang.

"You are going to pay for this." She said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"She is going to stay with you, here, for now." Mustang said, ignoring her, "I'll come by to pick her up for questioning tomorrow."

"What? Why?" I asked, enraged.

Why did that annoying girl have to stay with us?

"No space in the prison." Was the answer.

"Meaning, you have no right to hold me!" Silvertongue said, "He knows it, I know it. He's just trying to keep me here."

She stepped up to him, her eyes blazing with blue fire.

"I belong to the Old World…" she proclaimed, "And they will not be lenient when they hear of your behavior!"

Mustang looked startled, "You lie." He hissed.

Silvertongue pulled out a silver chain from under her tunic. On it hung a silver pendant.

Holding it up so Mustang could see it, she said, "I do not lie."


	6. Chapter 5

_Didn't get all that many reviews. Don't see why I should keep going but oh well. _

_I like this chapter because it kinda explains Matthew. Actually, Silvertongue isn't telling the whole truth...yet...I mean Matthew isn't....never mind! Can't tell you! You'll just have to wait and see!

* * *

_

Chapter 5

Sophie

Mustang left, left me in a hospital room with that shrimp and his brother! How could he? I only wanted to get away!!

I felt tears forming in my eyes…

-No! This is no time for crying!- I shouted to myself.

I have to get a grip!!!

"What did you show him, Ms. Silva?" The big armored one asked…oh right…Al.

"It's nothing." I said, hastily hiding it again.

What are you thinking? Showing that vile man your pendant?

"There all done!" said the blonde girl beside the shrimp.

She was looking at me curiously, I could feel it but when I turned my head to look back at her she averted her gaze, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"Thanks Winry." The shrimp said.

So that's her name…

"Who's the girl that Colonel Mustang-san brought?" she whispered to him.

"She says her name's Silvertongue." The shrimp said, not bothering to lower his voice.

"I can hear you, you know." I said testily.

"So?"

I didn't dignify that with an answer.

"Come on Al, I'll fix you now." The_ rude_ shrimp said.

I really had no intention of ohh-ing and ah-ing over the shrimp's display, so I wasn't really paying attention. Actually I was thinking of the various different ways I could dismember a certain Roy Mustang…I was thinking maybe a _cheese grater._ Okay, forget I said that.

I'm not exactly sure what happened next but I was suddenly knocked from my murderous thoughts when Edward stopped out of the room and Winry began shouting and whacking Al with a wrench. She was crying…

"…The thing he was too scared to ask you…" she said, in between sobs and whacks, "Was if you hated him for putting you into this body!"

"Nii-san…" Al whispered.

"And you get mad at him like that!" Winry continued, "You…you…"

I didn't stay to listen anymore. Instead I went out to look for Edward.

I found him on the roof.

"Hey."

Oh. That was so very poetical…and you're supposed to be Silvertongue!

"What do you want?" he asked roughly.

He was leaning on the railing that bordered the roof's edge. I sat on it; oblivious to the height I might fall if I lost my balance. He didn't move, just kept on staring out to the horizon. I looked the other way, towards the building.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to tell you how lucky you are."

"Shut up."

"At least you _have_ a brother." I continued on relentlessly.

What am I doing? Are you really going to tell him about Matthew??

Edward looked up, finally interested. I looked at him and sighed. Okay, I guess I'll tell him. I turned my face away…I couldn't look at him while I said this…

"I used to have a brother too. His name was Matthew and he was older than me. When I met you and Al, I envied Al…because he still had his older brother. You remind me of him…because you both risk your lives for your younger siblings. I think the only difference between you two, aside from physical characteristics, is that you're still alive and he's…not…"

I took a deep breath before continuing.

"He saved me…but he couldn't…save himself. I tried to transmute him but all I ended up getting was this."

I pushed my left sleeve up. I raised my silver arm so that it could glitter and sparkle in the sunlight.

"Automail…" he breathed, staring at my arm.

"Its not really automail."

"Wait!" Edward exclaimed, "How could you transmute him if you aren't an alchemist?"

"I'm not." I said softly, "But my brother was. For some reason, the 'gift' or sorcery didn't touch him. So he began to study alchemy. I warned him not to, he didn't listen. Instead, he taught me…just the basics though."

I laughed ruefully.

"When he died…I couldn't use my power to bring him back. The accident…it was an explosion…well, I never found his body. I can't make a flesh and blood body, not even with my gift.

"I knew the theory because I studied such things and I thought to try to use alchemy to recreate his body. Then use my power to call back his soul…it didn't work. It wet wrong…right from the beginning."

"I'm sorry." Edward murmured.

"Why?" I asked, already I was fighting to keep back tears.

Why does this always have to be so hard? Why do I always break down when I talk about them??

"Its not your fault," I continued, "That my brother is dead. Or that my parents are dead too."

My voice almost broke but I forced myself to say it.

"It's not your fault that I'm alone."

I heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Quickly I jumped off the railing, simultaneously wiping a sleeve across my eyes to get rid of any telltale tears.

"Your brother wants to talk to you." I said, moving to walk away.

I stepped away from him but before I could take another, he grabbed my arm…the metal one.

"Thanks," he said seriously, "For telling me this, Silvertongue."

I looked back and smiled at him, "Call me Sophie."

With that I shrugged his hand off and slipped away. Alphonse didn't see me…but then again, I didn't use the stairs.

I made my way up to someplace high…higher than the hospital roof. So high it seemed like I could touch the clouds. Once there, the storm in my heart broke loose and I cried and cried and cried.

I cried for my brother…

I cried for my parents…

I cried for Edward and Al…

But mostly, I think I cried for me.

* * *

_So that's the end of another chapter. It's kinda sad, at least I think so. Sophie is carrying a lot of sadness, guilt and a bunch of other emotions inside of her. So I think that it's good that she get's too let it all out...at least some of it._

_Don't worry, Sophie! It'll all come to a good end!! Unfortunalty...that happy ending is gonna take a long time to come...sorry but that's the way the story goes. _

_Mustang, stop being mean to Sophie!! She has enough trouble as it is!! Oh wait..._I'm_the one making you be a jer to her...oops..._

_Hope you liked it! Please review!! Pretty pretty please with fruit and syrup and icecream on top??? Come on! Even just a measly little 'good job keep at it!' isn't too hard right? I mean its just two letters!! And I slaved over 63 paragraghs for you...thats 142 lines...and thats...nine hundred forty words. Five isn't too bad right?  
_


	7. Chapter 6

_Hey, I'm really sorry for taking so long. I apologize to whoever is reading this story. I know I should have done something but I just couldn't get online in the place we went to. I went on a road trip with my family all the way to Pagudpud and guess what? I couldn't find a single place to get internet connection. Not even wifi. So my laptop was virtually useless. Sorry again. Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

_

Chapter 6

Sophie

The Elric brothers had made up. Actually to tell the truth, I have no idea why I am still here. I mean I could escape so easily but something stopped me. Maybe it was the sight of the Elrics and their friend, Ms. Rockbell. They looked so happy…like a family.

Step on the brakes!!! What is going on here? I'm getting sentimental again…and that's not good. No time for that. Not right now…not ever.

Sorry about that, sometimes my emotions get hard to control. I think it has to do with me having puberty or something. Really, its so annoying.

"Silvertongue? Silva? Sophie?"

"Huh?"

I shook my head. Lost in thought, I hadn't realized that Edward…weird, when did I stop calling him shrimp? …was trying to attract my attention.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Al wants to know why you have three names." Edward said, apologetically, "And I want to find out more…if its okay."

I leaned back, "Its fine." No its not fine but to heck with it, "You must be curious. Forgive me if its confusing, I've never told anyone the whole story before."

"No problem." Edward was seated now, and so were Alphonse and Winry, "Just tell us."

I couldn't help it I smiled. They were just so much like children asking for a story.

"When I was born I was christened Sophie. It means 'princess', why my parent's decided on that name is a mystery to me. I'm from the line of Belgarion, not many people know that. The only people who call me Sophie are mostly Old-Worlders. Few people outside the Old World know it. In fact only you people know my name, my true name you can say, is Sophie.

"You're probably wondering what this Old World I've been mentioning is." I said, anticipating Edward's question.

"The Old World used to be, quite literally, the world. But as the military and other powers gradually became stronger and all these new-fangled technology appeared, the peoples began to separate into two groups, the ones who wanted to keep on using all those nature-killing new stuff and the ones who wanted to keep to the old ways.

"So the Old Worlders retreated into a secret valley protected by natural barriers and some…ah can we say…unnatural ones?"

"Magic?" the girl asked, her eyes wide.

I winced, "We prefer to call in sorcery."

"We? There are more of you?" Edward asked.

"Aside from me, there are two others. My brother and my cousin."

"Ahh…so your cousin…he lives in the Old World?" Edward asked.

Wow, he's actually trying to be nice. Trying to avoid talking about my brother. I didn't know he could do that!

Too bad he just hurt me more…

"Actually, I don't know where he is." I said matter-of-factly, "He didn't deign to make his destination known after my brother died."

They couldn't say anything…after all what could they say?

"You know what?" I said, finally breaking the silence, "I'll bring you to the Old World. Normally Outsiders aren't allowed inside…okay there's never been any Outsider to see the Old World since the Old World was made. But I think I can get an exception for you guys."

"Really?" Al said excitedly, "Can we Nii-san please?"

Edward stared at me, as if he was trying to figure me out. Finally he shrugged.

"Okay, if you're sure about it."

"Great start packing."

Now all we need is for that mean Colonel to show up…

3…2…1…

BAM!!!

The door slammed open and in barged in who else but the great, the amazing, Colonel Roy Mustang!!! Okay…that seemed a bit exaggerated. But who cares! He'll never hear me saying that anyway. :P

So in barged in Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye. The lieutenant had her gun out…and it was pointed at me!!

"Should you try to leave the premises, Silvertongue, Lieutenant Hawkeye has orders to shoot you." Mustang said calmly.

I sighed, "Do you really think that there's a bullet fast enough to hit me? Or that you'll even _see _me leave this room? Do you really think that I am so dumb as to spill so much about myself if I didn't know who are listening?

"I knew you were there. I wanted you to hear it too, I know what you are searching for and I'm telling you right now that you will be disappointed."

"What is disappointing is your feeble bluff, Silvertongue."

"Oh? Really, Colonel, I wouldn't call it a bluff, anymore than I would call it feeble. It was a diversion, plain and simple. And my weapon is far from feeble."

A dagger materialized at Mustang's throat. It floated in midair and, as if some unseen hand was guiding it, was pointed right at Mustang's throat.

"You—!!" Hawkeye exclaimed, "What are you doing?!?!?!"

"Making sure you don't shoot me accidentally dear." I said, "Put down your gun. You don't need it."

She didn't move.

"Colonel." I said, letting some irritation show on my face.

"Stand down, lieutenant." He said.

The second Hawkeye holstered her pistol the dagger disappeared. No of course it didn't really disappear! I simply teleported it from across the room to back in its sheath on my thigh. Simple really. I don't know why the others have to look so confounded.

Anyway back to business.

"I know why you had me apprehended, Colonel." I said, "I know that you want to find the Old World. I know your delusions of grandeur. And I know that it won't work. Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm trying to save you the pain of failing."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mustang said.

"Don't sass me boy." I sighed, "Your heart tells me that you won't rest till you've seen it for your self. That's why I allowed you to over hear me. I intended for you and Ms. Hawkeye to join me."

"No, you are mistaken, Silvertongue. You are not permitting me to join you. You are leading me to the Old World." Mustang said, "And if you fail, you will lose all value, you will be worthless to me and I have no need for worthless things."

He was threatening me. He. Was. Threatening. ME!!!! He was so going to pay for that. But not now…breathe in…breathe out….breathe in…calm…remain calm…even if that stinky, no-good, mud-grubbing worm!! …no that's not a calming thought…picture a green meadow…with his blood staining the clean grass!!

Whah! Forget it. It's not working.

"You can come, like I said, but only if you come as a civilian." I said layering my voice with authority.

I stood up straight and stared right into his eyes. I knew that even though I was small, a girl and dressed in plain clothes, I had the regality of a queen. No one can withstand me!

"Ms. Riza Hawkeye can come as well. But heed my words, Colonel. I am not under your power in any way whatsoever. You will not threaten me ever again; you will obey any instruction I see fit to give you for I am giving you an honor no Outsider has seen before. You and Ms. Hawkeye will come as civilians or not at all, understand?"

"Understood." Mustang said, reluctantly, "I agree to your terms, but I warn you if this turns out to be a wild goose chase, someone is going to pay."

I smiled at him coldly, "I seem to remember saying that there will be no more threats, Mustang."

"Forgive me then." Mustang said, equally coldly, "I simply wish to make sure you understand how the situation is."

"I understand it…probably more that you do."

"Fine."

"Fine."

There is just too much tension in this room! I have to get out!!

"You, Ms. Hawkeye will come with the Elric brothers, Ms. Rockbell and I. No one else. Meet me here in an hours time. I have to take care of our transportation."

"Who died and made you boss?" Edward asked teasingly, trying to lighten the atmosphere in the room.

Hmm…that boy isn't all that bad. I have to be careful, he's making me like him more every minute! He was loosening up a bit too! And that was really good news.

I grinned at him.

"Pack something a little formal. Since you five will be the first Outsiders to enter the Old World in well…never…there's bound to be a celebration…if all goes well…"

"If things don't go well?" Mustang asked, "You all will most probably get executed."

Five mouths hung open, gaping at me in disbelief.

"But…" I continued, "The queen is a gracious sort of person, at least that's what people say, so I don't think that will happen."

"We'll be ready." Al said, "For the celebration not the execution mind you."

I laughed as I turned to leave the room.

"Hey, wait!"

It was Mustang, who else?

"Don't worry, Colonel, I won't run away. I'll be back in an hour, you have my word."

I left. I needed six tickets to Estherville, a small port in the middle of no where. After that we would have to go on foot…

* * *

_Okay, just so you know...There's no such place as Estherville and there's no such place as Old World, not in this world nor in the world of Full Metal Alchemist nor in the beautiful lands of Belgariad. Just so you know, Belgariad is the novel I got my insipartion for Sophie. There's no Sophie there but still... Anyway, now the characters from Full Metal are heading towards a different world. They're going to enter Sophie's world. And if anyone's still curious about Sophie...You'll have to keep reading. She's a girl who has many secrets and I'm not going to spill them for her. Sorry! But maybe if you review I'll tell you some!_

_Your sparkling writer..._

_Sparkalie  
_


	8. Chapter 7

_This is my way of saying sorry for not updating regularly. I have worked extra fast so I can achieve this feat. Two chapters uploaded in 1 day!!! Yay me! Be happy for me please and review.

* * *

_

Chapter 7

Sophie

I was a little surprised to find that the Colonel Mustang had in fact followed my instructions…commands…whatever. He and Lieutenant Hawkeye were dressed as civilians. Mustang actually looked a bit hot in his slacks and plaid jacket.

Did I just say that? Forget I did, please.

Anyway, they were all ready. Edward and Alphonse Elric, Winry Rockbell, Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang. Really, what am I thinking? Oh well… Time won't wait for anyone so I decided to tell them where we were headed.

"What?" Edward exclaimed, "That's in the middle of no where!"

"But of course." I said, "Did you think that we would hide ourselves right in the middle of one of your cities? YOU think it's in the middle of no where but its actually just 500 leagues from the first ward that protects the Old World."

"This better not be a wild goose chase, Silvertongue." Mustang said.

"You've already said that." I said wearily, "And again, my answer is: Don't worry. It's not."

He's so annoying! Hmmm…let's do something to annoy _him_ then… I stared at him, slowly letting my gaze slide from his face down to his feet then up again. I smiled.

"My, don't we look handsome, Mr. Mustang." I said.

I am so evil! Hehehe. But then again he deserved the discomfort.

"Excuse me miss," Hawkeye interrupted, "You are supposed to call him Colonel."

"I'd love to, Ms Hawkeye but you see, you're going as _civilians_ so you better forget how to say that."

"She's right, Riza." Mustang said, grudgingly.

"Very well." Hawkeye agreed.

"Now then, we better get going." I told them, "We've a train to catch."

So we all went to the train station. I wanted to just walk but Mustang insisted on using his car. I don't see why when he makes Hawkeye do all the driving. Honestly, sometimes I think he's just some pampered little boy. Wait. Forget I just said that. He is strong and willing to do anything to get what he wants. Maybe I shouldn't annoy him so much…NOT!

Anyway...I really have to stop drifting off like this! Winry is talking to me! Honestly, you shouldn't let me get carried away.

"Where are your bags, Sophie-san?" she was asking.

"I'm carrying it." I said, indicating the bag I had slung over one shoulder.

"Just that?"

"It has enough space for an extra set of clothes, my money and sometimes food." I told her.

"How can you travel with so little?" she asked curiously.

"I don't normally use this form of transportation. The way I travel doesn't call for all that much." I explained patiently, "But it will be kind of conspicuous during the day and besides, you'll have a hard time keeping up."

"Oh..."

I watched Winry's forehead furrow as she tried to think of a transportation that wouldn't require too much luggage and would be conspicuous during the day. I smiled to myself. She never would guess. After all how was she to know that I preferred traveling in the shape of a silver gray owl? Surprised? Get used to it. I'm a sorceress remember?

"ALL ABOARD!" the train master shouted.

"Come on, Ms. Rockbell." I said, pulling Winry along, "We don't want to be left behind."

So we all rode the train. There were two rows of benches with an aisle in between. On each row, two benches would face each other. Edward and Alphonse sat beside each other facing Winry and I. The colonel and the lieutenant sat across from us on the other row. Edward and Alphonse and Winry kept their noses practically glued to the window, pointing out the different things they saw. The colonel and the lieutenant just sat, silent, facing-each other, not saying a word...honestly, they looked scary. Or at least Mustang did.

An hour later, Edward was nodding off and Winry was sleeping, her head resting against the window. Alphonse was getting restless. Mustang and Hawkeye hadn't moved...I swear, not even an inch! Me? Well, I was just sitting there, planning our journey. I mean, we had to cross that huge piece of grassland then enter the Nadrak colony that stayed outside the barriers of the Old World. Then we needed to go over the first natural barrier. Then we needed to go through the second barrier, which was not exactly natural. Then I still needed to get them from the Gate to the capital. Jeez...maybe I shouldn't have offered to bring them.

Alphonse fidgeted, bringing my attention to him. He pulled at his brother's sleeve.

"Nii-san, are we there yet?"

"No Al." Edward said, half-asleep.

This is going to be interesting...

Two hours later...

"Nii-san, are we there yet?"

"No Al."

Three hours later...

"Nii-san, are we there yet?"

"AL! How many times must you ask me that? We. Are. Not. Yet. THERE!" Edward exploded.

Jeez...Edward blew his top already? I thought he would last longer than this. Oh well, might as well help before Alphonse drives Edward mad or Edward discombobulates Alphonse...which ever comes first.

"Calm down Edward." I said, handing him a curiously carved wooden stick, "Here, let him play with this."

That _stick_ which I gave him was actually an elaborate puzzle. I had played with it when I was younger…much, much younger. It actually only had one end. It took me a whole year to figure that out.

"What is it?" Alphonse asked, staring at the twists and turns of the wood.

"It's a puzzle." I told them, "You have to figure out the way its twisted…from one end to the other."

Hehehe.

"Why in the world do you carry it around?" Edward asked me.

I shrugged. Of course I didn't carry it around with me. It was in my study at my house in the capital of the Old World. I translocated it. But then, _they_ didn't need to know that.

Edward, Alphonse and Winry were busily examining the puzzle I gave them. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Mustang was looking at me from where he and Hawkeye sat.

With a small sigh, I stood and crossed the aisle to them. I stood in the aisle, my arms crossed, my face expressionless.

"You wanted something?"

Mustang motioned for me to sit.

I sat.

"You didn't pull that toy out of your bag." It was almost accusatory.

"So?" I said, "I translocated it. You have a problem with that?"

"You didn't transmute it?" Mustang asked quietly.

"No I didn't." I said coldly, "I'm not one of you. I'm not an alchemist. I don't transmute things the way you do. I transfigure things. Transfiguration. I can change anything into something else as long as I have a bit of the element I want transfigured."

I glanced at them. Their eyes told me that they didn't get anything I said. Why am I even bothering to explain this to them?

"Look it's like transmutation but not. When you transmute things you take an element, break it down then rearrange the components to make something new right?"

Mustang nodded.

"What I do is to take a base, the base is the material I need to change, and a model, the model is like a sliver or piece of what I want the base to change into. With me so far?"

Mustang nodded.

"So now that I have my base and model, I Will the base to take the form of the model. Do you understand, or have I completely lost you?"

"I think I understand." Mustang said, "So you don't deal with the molecular structure to change things?" he asked.

"Well, there's a really, really, _really_ long scientific explanation on how we do it but you'll just get more confused. Even I got confused when I read it." I said.

I frowned as I searched for a way to explain.

"Transfiguration is the sorcerers version of transmutation or alchemy. But it's not the only thing we can do." I finally said.

"So what else can you do?"

I smiled, "You're not getting all my secrets out of me all at once my dear Colonel. It's not going to be that easy."

Mustang looked a trifle put out.

"LAST STOP, ESTHERVILLE!!!"

I bounced up, smiling brightly.

"Come on. There's still a long way to go."

* * *

_Okay I know its a little boring but I kinda needed it for the overall plot. So now you know a little bit more about what Sophie does._

_Please review!_

_Desperate for reviews,_

_Sparkalie  
_


	9. Chapter 8

_Hello again! This chapter is supposed to be part of the plot. You have to see where they are and all. Also you'll get to see another of Sophie's powers. Note! This is not a Mary-Sue just read Belgariad and you will see that the sorcerers there can do it too. Sophie' abilities is based on the abilities of the sorcerers in David Edding's book. Mind you there is no character named Sophie there. Sophie is MINE! Mine I tell you MINE!! ...Sorry... so I just realized that I really ought to be putting disclaimers so I will start here and when I have the time I'll add on my other chapters too. Sorry about that._

_**Disclaimer!** I do not own the Full Metal Alchemist or any of its characters. All I own is my books, Sophie, my blanket...um what else? Heck! I don't even own the laptop I'm using! It belongs to my mother. :P

* * *

_

Chapter 8

Mustang

Estherville was a collection of huts and sheds. The only buildings that _looked_ stable and not on the verge of falling to pieces were the train station and the inn. Silvertongue said we would be spending the night at the inn.

Speaking of Silvertongue, I really don't know why she intrigues me so. Maybe its because she's so powerful…or maybe its because she knew of an even greater power, the Old World.

If I could just use that power…

Even if I only had Silvertongue under my command, all those who block my path would fall like leaves! But it was no use. She's in control…and she knows it. That is what irks me so much! It's annoying really, I mean she's only what, fourteen years old! Wait if she's fourteen now then five years ago when we first met she should have been…nine? That's impossible! No nine year-old could have beaten me! She's lying. Yes, that has to be it. She's lying about her age. I mean she looked to be in her teens five years ago…so she's…ah! Never mind, it doesn't matter right now!

But I better keep an eye on her. She's not what she seems…

"The inn only has three rooms."

Gaah!

It was Silvertongue. She startled me but I didn't show it…I hope. How in the world did she manage to move about so quietly??

"How can it only have three free rooms?" I asked, "The place is empty!"

"I said," Silvertongue said, her voice clearly saying she thought I was dumb, "That they only have three rooms. Not free rooms. They really only have three rooms. Unless you want to count the mess room, the tavern, the kitchen and the not so clean cellar."

"Co—I mean, Mr. Mustang, I don't mind sharing with Winry-san." Hawk-eye said.

"Call him Roy, Riza, or else people will get suspicious." Silvertongue said.

Hawk-eye pressed her lips together.

"It's fine, Riza." I said.

"Edward and Alphonse can share, and if Winry and Riza share then you can get a room to yourself." Silvertongue said to me.

"What about you, Silvertongue-san?" Ri—Hawkeye asked.

"Would you please call me Sophie?" Silvertongue asked, "Silvertongue was tacked on me by country folk who didn't know all that much."

"Sophie-san then." Hawkeye said smiling.

Hmm…Riza looked nice when she smiled…wait. What am I thinking?!?!?!

"Oh right. I'm supposed to call you –san too." Silvertongue said, "Sorry, we normally just call people by their names or by their title."

"That's okay." Hawkeye said, "You can call me –chan if you like."

"Only if you do too."

"Okay!"

I cleared my throat. Both girls looked at me as if they only noticed me now.

"You didn't answer Riza's question." I said, pointedly.

"Oh, don't worry about me. Just go on in and get settled. I've already made a down-payment, so don't worry about anything." Silvertongue…Sophie said.

"Just don't eat anything." She added, "I saw the kitchen and it's a mess."

"You're going somewhere?" I asked.

"Just to get some food…that's edible." She said, "Don't try to follow…you won't be able to."

I shook my head, "That's what you think."

"That's what I know." She shot back.

Then right before my eyes, Silvertongue blurred and turned into a silver-gray owl. The owl…Silvertongue…flapped a few times then rose into the air. She circled us a few times, her wingtips brushing my face, before flying away.

I swore. So that was her plan! Leave us here in the middle of nowhere!! I'm so dumb!

"She can fly…" Hawkeye said, wonderingly.

For some reason that made me even angrier.

"She escaped!" I spat out.

"She'll come back."

"How do you know?" I demanded.

"I know."

I glared at her then entered the inn. The innkeeper pointed out a rickety staircase that I climbed. The Elric brothers were in the first room and Rockbell was just entering the second so I made my way to the last room, the one farthest from the stairs.

I closed the door.

Now, far from people's eyes, I could be angry. And I was! I was at the mercy of that girl…again! It was infuriating.

I studied my quarters. It was not pleasant. The room was small and dingy. There was a low bed pushed in the left corner. A small table and chair stood opposite it. There was a wash stand to right of the door so I placed my bags in the opposite corner, near the foot of the bed. Light came from the single open window between the bed and the table. A used candle was fixed onto the wooden table and a small box of matched lay beside it. Obviously, there wasn't any electricity in this backwater town.

I lay down on the thin mattress that covered the iron bedstead. It wasn't particularly comfortable but I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew was someone was shaking me.

"Get up!"

My hand shot out and grabbed the wrist of whoever was shaking me. I sat up quickly, twisting the intruder's arm as I did so.

"Oww!" the hand was tugged free of my grasp.

I looked up, blinking away the sleep in my eyes. It was Silvertongue…and she was cradling her wrist.

"Dinner's ready." She said, then she walked out of my room, "Oh and next time, lock your door. You were lucky that it was only me. You might not be so lucky next time." She called to me.

I swore. She was right. I could have been robbed! Fortunately, nothing seemed to be missing so I closed and locked my door and went downstairs to the mess hall.

Riza looked up when I walked in. I sat beside her and helped myself to the roast chicken that lay, drenched in gravy and smelling absolutely scrumptious, in an earthenware dish in front of me.

"I was going to wake you but Sophie-chan said that she'd do it."

"It's fine." I said then I began to eat.

"I wonder where she got this chicken…" Riza mused quietly.

I raised my eyebrows.

"There was barely any food here but when Sophie-chan came back she was carrying a couple of wild chickens."

I glanced at Silvertongue who was chatting with Winry. I noticed that as she ate she seemed to favor her right hand.

I frowned…did I hurt her?

After dinner…roughly an hour later when we were all nursing cups of coffee or in Silvertongue's case, tea, Silvertongue roused herself to give more instructions…instructions I didn't really expect.

"You all better go to bed, we leave at first light." She told us.

Is she telling us to go to bed???

"Are you telling _me_ to go to bed?!?!" Edward exclaimed, his face disbelieving.

Silvertongue pretended to think about it, "Why, yes, I do believe I am."

Edward's face turned red. But the cold stare that Silvertongue sent his way forestalled any other protest. Still snarling, he stood and stormed out of the room and up the stairs, soon followed by his brother and Ms. Rockbell. Silvertongue was good; I'd give her that.

"Shouldn't you be going to sleep too, Sophie-san?" Riza inquired.

Silvertongue shrugged, "I suppose I should."

She stood up.

"Good night."

"'Night." Riza replied.

I simply nodded. Silvertongue shook her head…at me I think, and then she walked out the front door.

"Sir, where do you think she'll sleep?" Riza asked me.

"She can change her form, probably up in a tree or something." I said, not really interested in what she did.

"If you say so, sir."

But she didn't seem all that convinced.

I sighed. Why couldn't my subordinates just follow me? But then again one of the reasons why I liked Riza was that aside from her loyalty, she also thought for herself. But even so…too much thinking from subordinates can be exhausting.

"Just go to bed, Riza."

She didn't answer…but then again she didn't argue with me either.

…

Riza wouldn't say anything but I knew that her eyes would hound me till I did something.

With a sigh I stood up…

* * *

_So there! What will Colonel Mustang do? _

_Anyway...Sophie's abilities... Well you all know that she can transport herself, make things break and teleport objects...which is like what she did to herself in an earlier chapter and now you know that she can also change her form. Its not human transmutation don't worry. If it was then she'll be a suit of armor like AL by now. Her favorite form is that of a silver gray owl. She picked the color so don't ask me if there is a silver gray owl in this world. In the Belgariad one sorcerer turns into a bluebanded hawk. Apparently, he didn't like the original colors and changed them._

_By the way, Sophie can't turn into any animal at will. Since her alternate form is that of an owl this is the only one she can turn into easily. Any other animal will take far longer and will need many repetitions to get it right. Don't try this at home! Please, if you forget something important like oh i don't know...your _heart_! then you'll be in a fix wouldn't you? Also minor details have to be attended to. For example if you're turning into a fish and you forget to add gills...you get the picture? So please please please! don't try this at home._

_I tried to become a bird once. I did the wingtips wrong and landed ...painfully... on my face. Haha._

_Just trying to keep you safe,_

_Sparkalie_

_PS please review!!  
_


	10. Chapter 9

_Hi! Sorry for the late update! Hope you don't hate this chapter._

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 9

Mustang

I don't know why I'm doing this…I don't know why I'm even _thinking_ this…but I am…so I might as well get on with it.

Silvertongue was sitting under a big, old oak tree. I studied her as I drew near. She had taken off her gloves and I noticed a bright flash of something silver but it was only for a moment so I can't be sure.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

How did she know I was here???

"Shouldn't you?" I asked to cover my surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Where else would I be?"

"Don't you have a room?"

"No…its okay. I'm used to it."

I sat down beside her, leaning on the scarred trunk of the old tree.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" she asked.

I gestured at her hand. It was red and swollen now…I must have sprained her.

"Its okay, though it is inconvenient. I was going to change shape and roost in this tree."

"Why don't you?"

She actually laughed…at me I think.

"An owl with a sprained wing won't be flying anywhere." She said.

"I didn't think of that." I said, honestly.

After a while, when I realized she wouldn't say anything I said, "You need to bandage that."

"I will." She said, "I just need to concentrate, like I said, its inconvenient. I can't concentrate enough to create bandages."

Why does she think that she has to just magic anything she needs?

Without a word I took out a white handkerchief and tore in into strips. She said not a word as I began to bandage it.

"Thank you." She said when I was done.

"Its nothing. It was my fault in the first place anyway."

We were silent again. Now that I had helped her out and in so doing appeased my conscience and Riza I could relax. Or maybe not…Edward had mentioned a few rather curious details about Silvertongue.

"Edward tells me you tried to transmute your brother."

She sighed, "Very well, I guess I can't really escape it."

"He says you have automail."

"I don't."

She held up both hands, they were completely normal. Pale and smooth, flawless except for the bandage around the right hand's wrist.

I took hold of her left hand, the unhurt one.

"This hand is different from the other." I said.

She sighed, "You are very perspective, Colonel."

"Aren't you the one who keeps telling everyone to call me Roy?" I said with a small smile.

"Roy, then."

She pulled up her left sleeve; I saw only a normal hand.

"Watch closely." She whispered.

Slowly the flesh color disappeared. It was an illusion, I realized. I watched, transfixed, as the illusion melted away…leaving uncovered a smooth silver gray arm. It shone in the moonlight and had no mechanical bolts or other things like Edward's. It looked completely normal…like my own arm except for the color. Silvertongue moved her fingers as if it were in reality a normal arm.

"It's not automail."

"No its not. This is made from star metal," Silvertongue explained, "Its tougher, lighter and prettier than automail. Also, when forged into a sword it can cut though anything."

"Prettier?"

"Well it does, doesn't it?" Silvertongue protested.

"Whatever so who made it?"

She frowned at me but continued, "A friend made it for me, he's very good at it. Wanted to put a motor in it but I said no. Why would _I_ need a motor? I can run it with my mind! Anyway, he made it but I cheated to make it this smooth and natural looking."

"How did you get it?" I asked softly.

I knew that what I was asking her was one of her deepest secrets. To tell me would mean that she trusted me…

I wasn't sure if she did…

So I held my breath and hoped.

Silvertongue took a deep breath…

Please…please…don't tell me to mind my own business…

"There was an explosion…"

* * *

_Sorry if this is a cliffie. But I wanted to put in Sophie's POV here and it was on Mustang's so I'll just make it in the next chapter._

_To whoever has read Belgariad: starmetal is sort of like the material used to make Riva's sword_

_Please review!_

_Thanks,_

_Sparkalie  
_


	11. Chapter 10

_Okay! Here's the chapter with Sophie's POV. I had to take out some or Mustangs thoughts but I think it came out well. Here's another peak into Sophie's life. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_

Chapter 10

Sophie

What is happening? Why do I feel compelled to tell this inferior man my life story? What am I supposed to say?

"…There was an explosion…"

Just like that all those memories I thought I had kept locked and buried deep sprung up again.

"We were running away, my brother and I. People with sabers and torches were chasing us. I could hear them, hear their calls, their running footsteps, and their heavy breaths…

_They went this way! After them! 1,000 to the man who brings me their heads!!!_

"My brother knew that it wouldn't be long before we were surrounded…

_Don't let them escape!!_

_Sophie, quick in here!_

"Matthew, my brother, pulled me into a deserted house. Even there, I knew that it wouldn't take long for those bandits to find us.

_You must escape!_

_No! I can't leave you!!_

_You must! You alone can lead our people!_

_No! You can too I can't do it alone! _

_Yes you can. Go now and remember that I love you…_

"He wanted me to go, change form and escape. But I couldn't leave him. He argued with me but it was too late. The bandits threw some sort of bomb through the window…

_FLY NOW!!!_

"Next thing I knew there was a huge flash, the whole house exploded. And Matthew…Matthew was on top of me. He protected me from the blast and he died. I would have died too if he hadn't shielded me from the worst of the explosion.

"The explosion took both my legs. Yeah, I have artificial legs from the knee down. But I was alive. At that time I didn't care if I was alive or not. All I cared about was that my brother was dead and had gone somewhere I couldn't follow.

"I wasn't exactly sane at that time. Even with my abilities it is impossible to bring back the dead. So I turned to the Outsider's magic or as you call it, alchemy, in hopes that I could do what was forbidden to me by my powers."

"But you do know that even it my world that is a taboo." Mustang said.

I gulped, "I knew but still I had to try…"

I stopped. I couldn't go on. It took all my strength to just keep my face expressionless.

Mustang waited for me to continue.

I nervously ran my tongue across my lips and continued.

"As you can see, it didn't work."

I paused again. Arugh! These memories will be the death of me! Why can't they just leave me alone?? I can't…I can't do this anymore!

"I'm sorry." Mustang said quietly.

I frowned, more to keep my emotions in check then anything else.

"It's not your fault that my brother died, it's not your fault that I lost most of my limbs. That's my fault for being so stupid."

To my surprise, Mustang smiled.

"You're not stupid." He said, "It's not your fault."

Wow. That was actually nice. Mustang being nice to me? I'm so shocked that I actually forgot to be sad.

Get a grip girl!

What am I thinking?

I sighed.

"Go to bed, Mustang."

"Call me Roy…and you can't tell me to go to bed."

I smiled sadly at him.

"Go to bed…Roy."

"I'm older than you."

I just kept smiling, "I'm far older than you think. The years pass differently for those with my gift."

He left me then. What else could he do? I had told him something I don't remember telling anyone else. That was more than he asked for.

I shook my head a bit to clear it and gazed up at the moon. Now that Mus—Roy was gone I can think…think about all the things that has ever happened to me.

It's funny actually. It was at times like this that I feel so unready to face the world.

* * *

_So I hope you liked it. Please send me a review or something._


	12. Chapter 11

_Hey sorry sorry I haven't been able to update before now. No excuses, no matter how much work I have to do..._

_This is kinda a filler chapter. The idea came to me and I just wanted to put it in cause its funny...at least to me. So read it and tell me if you find it funny too or just weird or whatever.

* * *

_

Chapter 11

Hawk Eye

I don't know what happened last night but when I woke up the next day, Colonel and Sophie-chan were more respectful towards each other…especially the Colonel.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!"

Sophie-chan opened the door. She smiled at me and greeted me, 'Good morning!'

"Is Win-chan still in bed?" she asked.

"I was about to wake her." I told her.

"Good. I'll go wake up the boys."

With that she slipped out of my room and into Edward-san's room. The walls were so thin I could hear them…but then I'm pretty sure that even if stone walls separated us I would still hear them.

"ED-CHAN! WAKE UP!!"

"AHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!"

"OH MY, ED-CHAN! YOU SLEEP WITH NO SHIRT ON?!?!?"

"SHUT UP! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!"

"OH, I SAW YOU! I COULD SEE YOUR WEE LITTLE TUMMY, ED-CHAN!!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! AND I DON'T HAVE A WEE LITTLE TUMMY!!"

"DON'T CALL YOU WHAT? ED-CHAN?"

"GET OUT OF HERE!!!"

I heard Edward-san chase Sophie-chan out of his room.

"NII-SAN!!! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!!"

I giggled.

"Mmm…wha's goin' on…?" Winry asked sleepily.

"Sophie-chan woke Edward-san up."

"Oh…"

"You better get dressed, we'll be leaving soon."

"Yes, Riza-san."

* * *

_Sorry. Its short. I'll try to make it longer next time. Please review!_


	13. Chapter 12

_Sorry its so late. I have no excuse. Please read and review! Hope you like it!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 12

Sophie

Don't ask me why I told Mustang part of my past. I don't know why myself. And yes, it is only a part of my past. Anyway, what's done is done and for good or worse Mustang knows that I had a brother and that he's dead and I have a fake left arm. I guess I'll just have to live with it.

The next morning, after I woke up the others, I went outside to wait for them to come down.

Mustang stepped out of the inn we spent the night in and looked around. He caught sight of me and walked in my direction. He was dressed nicely and was carrying his suitcase. Honestly, I can't understand how people can travel carrying those box-like contraptions.

"Was that necessary?" he asked, I guessed he was talking about what I did to the puny, pea-sized shrimp.

"Trust me." I said, smiling, "It was."

It wasn't long before the others also came out.

"Sophie-san!" Winry ran up to me, "Are we leaving already?"

"Uh-huh. Due north. The border is still far away."

"We're walking?" Edward obviously overheard us talking.

"Do you see any other means of transportation?" I asked, innocently.

At that point Edward started calling me all sorts of names. Of which, Witch was probably the nicest.

Finally, Mustang got tired of it. Personally I didn't mind all that much. I got called worse names while traveling the Outsider's World.

"Quit it, Full Metal." Mustang said, sternly, "There's no other way so let's go before it gets too hot."

Edward grumbled about it but he walked and that was the important thing.

From Estherville there was a few hundred miles of grassland before we reached the Dark Forest. I knew that we'd never get there in one day so I decided to stop at my little hidey-hole for the night. The next day we would continue towards the Dark Forest. Then we would find the East Town. The population there was mostly Nadrak so I would have to furnish the others with clothes. Thank the Gods I put all those extra clothes in the cave…

After the East Town, we'll cross the mountain range that protects the Old World. The magical barrier would be my job……it was somewhere on the mountain……hopefully I will find it before the winter storms set it.

Jeez…what am I thinking of? Those are all minor problems! If I even do get them to the Old World and somehow got them into the capital…Camion would kill me. Camion would definitely chew my head off…no matter how much I pull rank on him.

I scowled. Camion would just be one of those lining up to give me a tongue-lashing. Het and all the others would want a piece of my hide too.

"Sophie-san, how long are we going to be walking?" Alphonse asked me.

"Why? You can't be tired yet!" I said.

"It's not me." He told me, "It's nii-san."

I glanced back and saw Edward trudging along. It was high noon and the sun was high. Winry, too, looked spent.

I raised my voice, "There's a river a mile or so ahead."

"That's…pant…pant…great!…pant…" Edward said.

"Chin up, Edward, we're almost there."

I turned to Mustang.

"Can you see that big gray rock up ahead?" I asked pointing.

He nodded.

"Make your way to that rock. I'll catch up."

"Fine."

I left him and ran back to where Edward was languishing.

"Here." I said bluntly, holding out my water flask.

He took it and drank. When he was done he gave it back to me.

"Thanks."

He didn't look at me.

"Show me your arm."

"What?"

"You heard me, do it."

He shoved his sleeve and exposed his metal right arm. I touched it lightly; it was burning hot. I gathered my Will then spoke the Word to guide it. His arm cooled considerably. Edward's eyes widened till they looked like twin golden platters. I did the same to his leg.

"Thanks…really…" he actually grinned at me, "I feel better already."

"Great."

"Hey, I can hear the river!" Winry called from up ahead.

"Let's go!" Edward exclaimed, suddenly full of energy.

He raced to where his brother was then the two ran to the banks of the bright river. Suddenly he seemed to me to be more of a child then a state alchemist.

I caught up with Riza and Mustang.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I asked, "Last one to the river does the dishes!"

Riza glanced at me then at the colonel. Evidently she decided that the colonel didn't have all that much power here. In short, she ran for the river.

"Childishness." Scoffed Mustang.

"Suit yourself, Roy-kun, the dishes will love to have you wash them."

I ran on ahead…satisfaction welled up inside me when I heard Mustang gasp and chase after me.

"I will _not_ demean myself like that!" he shouted at me.

"Then don't be last!" I called back cheerfully.

Mustang sped up at that.

Ha! Ha!

I think I'm beginning to like this man…

* * *

_Sorry to cut it short. I'll try to hurry the next chapter up. Hope you liked it. Please review!_


	14. Chapter 13

_I guess I'm supposed to put a disclaimer right? I think I keep on forgetting. But what's the point? If I owned Full Metal Alchemist I wouldn't be writing this fanfic now would I? Oh well...might as well..._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, not the manga, not the anime...not anything. What would I give to own Roy Mustang though...hehe...  
_

_Hi. Really sorry for taking so long. I got writer's block like you wouldn't imagine. I ended up adding a short chapter in Alphonse's POV. I kinda felt bad that I already had 12 chapters and I hadn't given him one yet...now...who else haven't I given a chapter?? Oh well. This is short, kinda funny cause it involves a river and Mustang.. Hehe.. hope you like it. Please read and review!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 13

Alphonse

Sophie-san is really nice. She helped brother and even put a spell on me when we got to the river so I could swim and not have to worry about the seal brother put on me so my soul would stay in the armor.

Nii-san and I played in the water. Then suddenly Sophie-san pushed Mustang-san in too!

Mustang came up, spurting water and really really mad. It was so funny!!

"Are you insane?" Mustang-san shouted, "You could have killed me!"

"Don't be silly." Sophie-san said, "The deepest part is just a little over five feet! The only person capable of drowning here is Edward."

"Hey!!" Nii-san protested.

"I'm getting out." Mustang-san grumbled.

"Suit yourself." Sophie-san said to him before turning to the girls, "Winry-chan, Riza-chan, you can go play too. I'll get lunch ready.

"Do you need help?" Riza-san asked.

"I'll be fine."

"Okay."

Winry-chan ran to the edge of the river. She laughed as she jumped in. She made a huge splash!!

"Winry!" Nii-san yelled, "You splashed me!!" he stood in waist-deep water and glared.

"Bleh!" Winry-chan stuck her tongue out at him and splashed him again.

"Hey!!"

"Wait for me!!" Riza-san called, running to join the fun.

I saw Sophie-san try to help Mustang out of the river but he ignore her.

Jeez, he can be a bit nicer…it was just a joke after all.

I inched closer to hear what they were saying…

"You can stay if you want." Sophie-san was saying.

"With those delinquents?" Mustang-san asked, "No thank you."

"Don't you ever have fun?"

Mustang-san looked straight into Sophie-san's eyes. She didn't blink or turn away.

"I'm too busy to have fun."

"Poor you." Sophie-san said teasingly, "Well, now that you're on leave, surely you can take a break."

"I am not accustomed to taking breaks, Silvertongue." He said stiffly.

Sophie-san looked sad.

"Maybe you should change that."

"Why should I?" Mustang asked irritably, "I have a goal…and I'm not stopping till I reach it."

"I'm not stopping you, I'm just saying that maybe it's good to take a break once in a while."

"You're crazy."

"If you insist." Sophie-san said quietly, "Everyone is crazy in one way or another."

Sophie-san then turned away, she was looking directly at me so I decided to go back to where Nii-san and the others were.

I don't know what happened next with Sophie-san and Mustang-san. Oh well. It's not really my business.

I went and played in the river with Nii-san, Riza-san and Winry-chan. We had fun. That's all that matters to me right now.

* * *

_Told ya it was short. Sorry. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I think I'll go back to Sophie's POV though. It's hard to write in anyone else's. Hehe... Oh well. Please review...if only to let me know I'm not the only one out here._

_Sorry again._

_Sparkalie  
_


	15. Chapter 14

_Hi. Yeah. I'm still alive...barely. Really really sorry. I had so much stuff to do. That's what I get for working to keep my ranking in the honors board, being part of the varsity and president of another organization, not to mention running the house while my mom's not there or not feeling well. _

_Okay, reasons why I was not able to update:_

_Trim exams...I had to study. Competitions. Home issues. Being banned from using the internet while exams are on going...the list goes on._

_Anyway, sorry again. And here's the next chapter in Sophie's weird story.  


* * *

_

Chapter 14

Sophie

After I sent Alphonse back to the river I turned my back to Mustang and watched. I watched Ed-kun, Al-kun, Win-chan and Ri-chan play in the river.

It's weird using these honorifics. Where I come from the honorific comes before the name, not after it. And we use titles like sir, ma'am, duke, count, king, emperor…stuff like that. Oh well, it's their culture…and I'm in a minority right now.

Back to the kids in the water…

Okay so Riza-chan isn't a kid. To me, I think she grew up too fast so I'm glad to have given her the chance to try to reclaim some of that lost childhood. Edward and Alphonse too, so much happened to them at such a young age…not that worse things haven't happened to me…and they have. Jeez, I feel old when I'm with them.

I finally got bored of watching them have fun and turned with some trepidation to Mustang. He was giving me a look that made me thankful that looks couldn't kill, cause if they could, his certainly would have sent me to an early grave.

Of course I ignored it, what did you expect me to do?

"Make a fire so that your clothes can dry and I can see to our lunch." I said in a commanding tone.

He glared at me, "One, my glove is soaked so I can't unless you have matches somewhere. Two, WHY should _I_ do anything for _you_?" he demanded.

"Because if you don't you don't get to eat!"

"What in the world are you going to cook and with what?" he asked in an angry voice.

"Wait and all shall be revealed onto thee." I said mysteriously, winking just to annoy him.

"Tell me!"

"Patience is a virtue!" I sang to him.

"You are very annoying, Silvertongue." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"One tried one's best." I said, somewhat smugly.

Lord! It was fun to tease him!! Sorry Mustang but I can't help myself and frankly you look cute when you're mad!!!

"Go behind those bushes and change into something dry." I said pointing, "Then bring your wet things to that cave over there."

"How do I know you won't peek?" he asked, glaring at me suspiciously.

I scoffed at him, "Who'd want to look at you?"

He glared at me again then stomped off into the bushes.

I smiled at his retreating back then headed for the cave. The cave was cut into the huge gray rock that provided some protection for this part of the river. Trees surrounded the clearing in front of the entrance.

I had used this place many times before so I had made it more habitable over the years.

The entrance was covered with a curtain I had fashioned from wooden beads and plant fibers. Now, as I entered, the strands of beads rattled as I brushed them aside.

I stepped into a fairly large chamber. It was too homey to be called a cave. I had chiseled some shelves into the walls and each contained some sort of foodstuff, travel gear…that sort of thing. I walked along, pulling pots and preserved food as I went.

The curtain rattled loudly, signaling the entrance of someone. Mustang.

"Do you like it?" I asked him without turning, "I call this my retreat. I often go here to get away from it all."

"What do you mean by 'it'?" he asked, taking some of the gear out of my hands…my how odd of him.

I smiled and shrugged, "Life."

I slipped out of the cave, the beads rattling again.

"Come on!" I called over my shoulder, "Let's cook lunch."

"I can't make fire without matches and my glove is still wet." Mustang glanced at me, his gaze accusatory.

I was unfazed.

"I'll show you how to use a flint and steel."

"Great." He grumbled, "We're stuck in medieval times."

I wanted to laugh but I didn't. Instead I patiently showed him how to make sparks and how to light the wood shavings, then how to slowly build the fire up till we had a cheery blaze going.

"There." I said, "Now I can make stew." I frowned, "We'll need water."

I stared at Mustang. His eyes widened and he began to shake his head.

"Yes, you're right. It'll be too embarrassing for you to go fetch water.

I waved my hand negligently at an empty pot. Between one breath and the next, it filled with water. Mustang stared at the pot then at me then at the pot again. His eyes wide and unblinking, he looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"What?" I demanded, "Did you expect me to go all the way to the river?"

"…" he shook his head like he was trying to clear it, "No…sorry… you surprised me…"

I shook my head. Honestly! This guy can create huge flaming bonfires and _he_ gets weirded out when _I _simply fill a pot with water!

I said nothing, I simply continued making stew. Mustang watched me silently. I was beginning to get prickles when he finally spoke:

"That smells good."

Aurgh!! Was he really trying to make small talk with me? This guy just _has_ to be crazy. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"When it boils take it from the fire. I will call the others."

I walked back towards the river. Men! They're absolutely mad!!

"Sophie-san!" Al called out excitedly.

"Hi, big guy, time to get out, lunch is almost ready."

"Coming, Sophie-san!"

* * *

_Sorry about the ending. This chapter has been in my laptop for ages and I just couldn't finish it. I just wanted to finally update on all my stories so I rushed. One more story to update then I'm taking a short nap._

_Please review...just so I know that you're not dead too._

_Thanks,_

_Sparkalie  
_


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Riza

I think something's wrong with me. For one, I'm smiling too much. I actually laughed when Winry-chan dunked Edward-kun! Secondly, I think I was _playing_ in a river.

HOW EMBARRASING!!!

What will the colonel think? Oh no, wait. We're undercover as civilians…I have to call him Roy-san.

…

Okay, that feels _so _weird.

I spooned another mouthful of the flavorful stew Sophie-san made. It was quite good…though a bit burnt. But that was Co- I mean Roy-san's fault. He left in on the fire for too long.

Sophie-san was still giggling over what happened.

"You should have seen your face!" she chortled, "Didn't it ever occur to you that the handle would be _hot_?"

Roy-san sat fuming. He hadn't eaten a bite. He just held onto his hand. The hand he burnt attempting to move the pot from the fire.

"I've never done that before." Roy-san griped.

A look of understanding flashed across Sophie-san's face.

"Probably not, nice try for your first time." She said.

"Yeah, Edward would have probably spilled the soup and stomped on it." Winry-chan said laughing.

Edward-san poked his tongue out at her. Sometimes I forget he's just a kid.

Sophie-san had disappeared into the cave, now she came back out carrying a small white cloth bag. She crouched in front of Roy-san, pulling open the bag as she did so.

"Come on, show it to me."

"What are you going to do?" Roy-san asked suspiciously.

Sophie-san sighed, "I'm going to bandage it, you imbecile." She said impatiently.

Roy-san chose to ignore the insult and simply extend his injured hand. Then Sophie-san said something while tending to the burn that completely shocked me. She said it so quietly that the others didn't hear and that even _I _ had to strain to hear it.

"You helped me out before," she whispered, "Now we're even."

Roy-san? Help? That just didn't seem right. The Colonel never helps someone out unless it will benefit him. It seems like everyone's personalities were getting mixed up…mine included. Or maybe I was always like this and I just never noticed.

…

My head hurts…

"There's a small settlement of Nadraks…Nadraks are one of the clans of the Old World, no one really likes them because they were descended from the Angaraks, but they are getting better. Anyway, the settlement is situated outside the barrier that separates the Old World from yours. They act as sort of a buffer for those adventurers who go past that last village we passed. We'll have to get past them to get to the passageway to the Old World."

"And?" Roy-san prompted when Sophie-san paused for breath.

"Okay, I'll be honest with you. I don't want my presence known just yet. I'll have a hard enough time bringing you all into the Old World without anyone recognizing me."

"You're in trouble with the law?" Edward-san said shrewdly.

Sophie-san frowned at him, "Of course not! I'm just a little bit famous there. After all, there aren't many sorceresses in the world, Old or otherwise."

"Ah."

"So you're saying that we're going in disguise." Roy-san said, getting straight to the point.

Sophie-san nodded brightly, "You and Al are fine but Ed-kun has to dye his hair."

"I can do that." Edward-san said.

"What about us?" Winry-chan asked.

"Well, all Nadrak women need owners..." Sophie-san began.

I blew up, "Owners? You mean we're going to be slaves? I won't permit it!"

"You're not a slave." Sophie-san said patiently, "Nadrak women are the freest people in any of the worlds. Just because they have owners doesn't mean they have to do what the owner says. No one can force them to do anything they don't want to do. In fact, I think they have more rights than the male owners. They get half the price every time they get sold and can go anywhere at all and if any man makes any rude advances, the Nadrak woman's owner is honor bound to beat up the offender."

"I don't like feeling defenseless." I protested, "How am I supposed to know if my owner's trustworthy?"

"You're not defenseless and you don't trust your owner." Sophie-san said.

I will admit I was confused.

"You have these to support your position."

She presented me with four daggers. They were made from slightly blued steel, very well made and they shone brightly.

"Girls always bring one or two of these lovelies around, or all for actually, they wear two at their waist and two in their boots."

"Wait…what about the owners bit?" Roy-san asked, "Who's going to be your owners?"

Sophie-san gave him an amused look, "Why, you boys of course."

"WHAT?!?!?" Edward-san, Al-kun and Roy-san exclaimed together.


	17. Chapter 16

_Hi. Honestly I don't know where this story is going. Oh well. Here's the next chapter. Please review after reading so I know if you liked it or not.

* * *

_

Chapter 16

Winry

I don't see how this will work out but Sophie-san says it will work and after talking really fast Mustang-san agreed. Edward seemed a bit annoyed though, especially when Sophie-san told us our partners.

"Mustang, you're the eldest boy here so naturally people will see you as our leader. I better be your partner so you don't make mistakes."

"WHAT?" Mustang-san exclaimed.

"Stop complaining. It's not like I _want_ to be paired with you." Sophie-san said, "Riza-chan will pair with Ed-chan."

"WHAT?" Riza-san and Ed said together.

Sophie-san grimaced, "Will you people please stop saying 'what'? You'll end up doing it anyway so stop complaining!"

"I guess this means I'm partnering with Al-kun right?" I asked.

Sophie-san nodded brightly, "Now I still need to fix the girls up so you boys will have to do your dressing up by yourselves."

"We know how to dress ourselves, Silvertongue." Ed said scathingly.

Apparently, Ed didn't like the way things were going.

"Behave." I said, frowning at him.

This caused some laughter in our group, Mustang-san actually laughed!

"Winry-chan, if you ever want a post in the military call me." He said.

"Thanks but no thanks." I said, trying to keep a straight face.

Sophie-san clapped her hands to get our attention. She handed out a pile of clothing to each of the boys. Al's was noticeably smaller…a lot smaller.

"Go dress up somewhere else." Sophie-san instructed, "And don't even think about peeping into the cave until I say you can."

As she said this, Sophie-san gave the male members of our group such ferocious glares that they all quailed. At least, I think they did. She wasn't even glaring at me and _I_ quailed.

"I'll call you when it's dinner time. We'll spend the night here and leave early tomorrow."

Mustang-san stood and gave Sophie-san a joking salute. That's strange, Mustang-san never jokes…at least not while I'm around…

Sophie-san rolled her eyes but she was smiling.

"Get out of here!" she playfully commanded.

Then she turned to Riza-san and me. She had a gleam in her eyes that made me want to run…run as fast as I can and as far as I could.

"It's your turn…"

_Run. Run! RUN. RUN!!!!!!_

That's what my instincts were saying. I didn't listen…maybe I should have.

"Nadrak women specialize in one thing," Sophie-san was saying, "And that thing is…dancing."

I had already experienced many shocks today. I thought I could take whatever Sophie-san said in stride. I was confident, cocky even, that I would not show any sign of surprise. I would sit, nod at her and wait for her to explain…calmly…

…okay that's what Riza-san did.

As for me, I jumped to my feet, red-faced and fuming.

"WHAT??" I'm sure my voice rose an octave higher than normal.

Sophie-san winced, "Again with the 'what'!" she complained.

"Sorry," I said, not meaning it a bit, "but _dancing_??"

"Yes, dancing." Sophie-san rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I'll teach you."

"What sort of dancing?" Riza-san asked, suspiciously I think.

"I'll show you."

And she did.

By the God of Automail Mechanics, she was good! The dance included moving her body in a way that was so sensuous it made me, _a girl_, forget to breathe!

-Breathe!- I told myself when I saw stars.

Sophie-san body had become fluid, so graceful. It was very clear what the message the dance was trying to convey.

_I'm a girl and proud of it!_

It was tempting and seductive, promising all sorts of naughty things.

I couldn't tear my eyes away. It was only when Sophie-san stopped that I took a deep breath I didn't know I needed. I slumped against the rock wall of the cave. Hopelessness filled me; I could _never ever_ dance like that, not in a million years!

"The trick is to know your best aspects and…flaunt it." Sophie-san explained.

"But—" Riza-san tried to say something…whatever it was it wasn't coming out.

-She's in shock…- I thought numbly.

Then…

-I'm in shock!-

I felt something slap my face.

"Winry-chan! Winry! Get a grip!:

Something cold and wet splashed over my face. I spluttered, quickly coming to my senses.

"Winry, are you alright?"

I nodded weakly.

"Good, now stand up we have to learn this by nightfall."

I looked up, horrified, but the sight of Sophie-san's eyes told me she wasn't bluffing. Two hours later, Riza-san and I had mastered the basics. It was a long grueling two hours. Two hours that involved twirling, twisting and many, many blushes. I actually thought I was doing fine when…

"No! No! No!" Sophie-san said, "What's the matter with you, Winry-chan?"

"What do you mean, what's the matter with me?" I demanded, slightly belligerent.

"You're shy; afraid of something…what is it?"

I began to shake my head, deny everything she said…but a look from her deadly eyes froze me. I bowed my head in defeat.

"I'm scared of what will happen if I dance like this in front of people." I muttered.

"You're afraid they won't like it?"

"NO!" it just came out, louder than I meant, then I looked down and whispered, "I'm scared about what will happen if they like it _too_ much."

I didn't look up. I knew my face was flaming and I couldn't do a thing about it.

Sophie-san was quiet for a long time. Then she said…

"Oh."

Then…

"_Oh…_"

"Sophie-san!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry," Sophie-san said, she put her hands on my shoulders and gazed seriously into my eyes, "Do you really think I'll put you in that sort of danger?"

Suddenly I felt so ashamed. How could I have even thought of that? I felt tears well up. I tried to blink them back but it was no use. They fell without stop and I tried to cover my face.

-Please leave me alone.- I thought, -Please, Sophie-san, please just leave me alone!-

But she didn't! Instead I felt her arms encircle me and rock me, letting me cry and allowing a feeling of comfort to wash over me.

"That's why Nadrak women have owners. If anyone dares touch them, their owners have full right to knock that pervert into next Tuesday!" Sophie-san said, "Since Al's your owner I don't think anyone will b brave enough to stand up to him."

I managed a shaky laugh. Riza-san sat down on my other side. She didn't touch me or say anything but I found her presence comforting.

"Also, you have these." Sophie-san handed me the daggers she had shown us earlier, she winked mischievously, "They remind the men folk that while it's okay to look, _touching_ is a completely different matter. Though girls try to avoid it, deaths among the men with _too_ familiar hands aren't too rare…if you catch my drift."

I laughed, I couldn't help it. Sophie-san made me feel so much better.

"Come on, let's dress up."

Sophie-san showed us our dresses. I swear I nearly died. Heart attack much? I mean, even Riza-san was shocked!

"Will—will we wear that…that _thing _all the time?" Riza-san asked.

"Of course not!" Sophie-san said, looking scandalized, "This is only for special occasions. We wear leather most of the time.

I sighed in relief…and I think Riza-san did too. That is until we saw the leather clothing.

"This is even worse than the dress!" Riza-san exclaimed.

"If you don't people might think you're an Outsider." Sophie-san said relentlessly.

"What will the boys say?" I asked, already imagining how that shrimp would torment me.

"We'll find out after dinner," Sophie-san said, "We're going to dance for them."

I don't remember what happened next…I think I fainted.


	18. Chapter 17

_yay! I've finally updated!! Please don't kill me I swear I have a legitimate excuse. _

_Here it is..._

_I lost my written copy of this story. I don't type the stories right off bat. I write them out first then type. Sorry sorry. I'm just old fashioned that way I guess. I already typed one half of this chapter then I lost the copy...the hard copy...so I had nothing to work with. Finally I decided to just type something new. I was sitting staring at the word document then the words just came to me. So I typed them down. Then as if to mock me I found my hard copy soon after! I read the next half and liked the one I came up with better so I stuck with that one. Hehe. What a waste of effort._

_So please forgive me for taking so long._

_Unfortunately, I have lost the notebook containing my other fanfic. Wah!! DX Why me? Why me?? Jeez. I'm not kidding. This is so annoying because this doesn't normally happen to me. Just in case you're wondering the notebook I lost contains my Mummy fanfic. I love ARDETH BAY!! He is so hot. Hehe._

_Anyway here's the chapter. Hope you enjoy. It's in Mustang's point of view and I hope I kept him in character. Gosh, writing in men's POV is hard..._

_Oh wait! Disclaimers first!! Umm...I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or David Edding's Belgariad (Which is one of the greatest books ever!) if I did I wouldn't be writing this crazy fanfiction._

_So. On with the story!!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 17

Mustang

After Silvertongue banished us from the cave and its surroundings, the Elric brothers and decided to go fishing. Something I declined to do. Messing around with hooks and lines is not exactly my forte. Imagine my surprise when the Elric brothers completely ignored the usual methods of fishing. Instead, Alphonse simply walked into the river and crouched so that only his head was above water. Fullmetal merely flopped down under the shade by the shore. Then both brothers stayed still.

How in the world do those two idiots expect to catch fish like that?

As I grew more and more impatient, I repeatedly checked the time on my silver pocket watch.

By the Gods! Only 20 minutes had passed! I will admit, I was getting annoyed…very annoyed. The clothes I was forced to wear had an unusual though not unpleasant odor. I was being subjected to travel with little or no comfort and now this!

After about ten more minutes Fullmetal interrupted my silent tirade…

"I think that should do it Al." he called to his brother.

In response, Alphonse stood and walked over to where Fullmetal was. Fullmetal stood and then opened his brother's chest armor. To my surprise, a gush of water poured out…together with half a dozen fish!

"What are you waiting for Mustang?" Fullmetal yelled, disrespectfully I might add, "Don't let them get away!"

I will not describe the antics of the Elric brothers as they chased after the fish but let me offer one word: _juvenile_

Honestly, I expected better of Fullmetal. Then again, he _is_ just fourteen as Riza keeps reminding me. He doesn't act like a fourteen year old…at least around me that is.

"There!"

I regret to say that it was I who said that. It almost exploded out of me when I, yes I, caught the last fish.

I held it with one hand and offered it to Fullmetal.

"Looking for this?" I asked.

Nonplussed, Fullmetal waved a negligent hand at me.

"Since you _caught_ it, you can _clean_ it."

I felt my eyes go wide.

"What???" I asked in a choked voice.

"We can't cook them until they're cleaned you know." Alphonse said, looking up from the fish he was cleaning.

You know something? I don't think I will continue this part of my time with the Elric brothers.

Anyway, later on in the day, just as the sun was about to set, we heard a voice calling:

"BOYS! YOU CAN COME BACK NOW!!!"

Elric brothers and I made our way back to the cave. Silvertongue stood by the fire, stirring something in a pot that smelled delicious.

"Sophie-san!" Alphonse called out, he waved to her.

Silvertongue looked up. She saw us immediately and beckoned us closer.

"Dinner will be ready soon." She told us as we sat down around the fire.

"We got fish." Fullmetal said, holding out the string of cleaned fish.

"Wow, you caught so many!" Silvertongue exclaimed, quickly taking the fish and preparing them for frying.

"Where's Winry and Riza-san?" Alphonse asked.

"Oh, they're still dressing."

I raised an eyebrow, "What's taking them so long?"

"Well they had to practice something that takes a bit of getting used to and actually _you_ should get used to it too…"

She's hiding something…

"What?" I asked.

"Now, now, now," she tsked, "It's a surprise. You'll see it soon enough."

Silvertongue placed plates of food in front of us.

"Now hurry and eat."

"What about you and the others?" Alphonse asked.

"Oh don't worry about us." Silvertongue said, waving a hand at him, "We already ate."

"If you say so…"

"Leave her alone Al." Fullmetal said, flopping down to eat dinner, "If she says they've eaten then fine, if not…more for us, right?"

"…Brother!"

"Ha ha ha! Don't worry Al, we ate, truly we did, kay?" Silvertongue said, "Now behave till we come out alright? The girls and I have something to show you."

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"It's a surprise, my dear colonel." She said in that annoying, all-knowing way of hers, the way that made me want to strangle her.

As Silvertongue disappeared into the cave, I wondered again why on earth I was following her…

Oh right…

I needed her to lead me to the Old World. Yes, the Old World, known only in legends…and supposedly hiding a power so great it kept them hidden and safe until the present day. A power I wanted. A power I could use to overthrow the military.

"Are you going to eat that?"

I glanced up. It was Fullmetal. Apparently I had been very preoccupied and so ignored my supper.

"Yes actually." I said before the greedy kid could eat my share, "Leave it alone."

"Aww…"

I simply glared at him and proceeded to eat my supper.

When I finished I put my plate down on the ground and just as I was about to ask what was taking the girls so long I heard Silvertongue's voice from inside the cave…she sounded irritated.

"Come on! Just like we practiced, okay?"

I made to stand up to see what she was up to, when suddenly the rapidly darkening night was filled with the sound of a steady beat. It was slow and steady like the beat of a heart.

It was now completely dark; the moon was hidden from view by the clouds. The fire was the only source of light, creating flickering shadows that seemed almost alive. Then Silvertongue's disembodied voice wafted to us like a soft lullaby…

"Watch now. Behold the grace of your women…"

'Women?' I thought, 'What does she mean?'

Then slowly, ever so slowly, the three girls appeared before us.

Winry, Riza and Silvertongue…they stood before us dressed in pale colored dresses. Winry in a soft red dress, Riza in a light lavender one and Silvertongue wore a dress of palest blue, the exact same color of her eyes. The dress left their shoulders and arms bare and clung to their skin before suddenly furling out at the waist, swishing around their legs. The hem reached just until their ankles, showing their bare feet and the tinkling bells that circled their ankles. Bangles dangled from their wrists. All three girls had their hair pulled away from their faces in a ponytail and more bells decorated their heads.

Slowly they began to dance. Their only music was the mysterious beat and the quick counterpoint created by their anklets and bracelets.

I sat there spellbound as they moved in ways that left me breathless and wanting for more. They danced in the firelight, so near I felt like I could just reach out and touch them but when I tried, they slipped away.

I couldn't help it but I watched Riza more. Her serious face was a contrast to the way she made her body move. It was a fluid dance, speaking wordlessly of pleasures to be found and joys to be tasted.

I felt my breathing quicken and my heart begin to pound. Then I realized that my heart was beating to the exact same rhythm of the beat they were dancing to! The beat also quickened, as if it was connected to my own heart, and as it quickened so did their dancing.

If their slow, sensuous dance left me breathless then the fast, passion-filled one left me with none at all. I felt hot and needy. I wanted something yet didn't know what I was searching for.

I wanted to pull my eyes from the tempting dance yet my gaze remained glued to the spinning, twirling, and swaying form of my lieutenant.

I think I know what I wanted now…

Something glinting at Riza's waist caught my eye. It was a dagger. She had two, tied to her waist with a cloth belt.

Dear Gods, what I wanted was unattainable. She'd gut me if I took one step towards her.

I swallowed in an attempt to calm myself…it didn't work. My hands curled into fists and shook from the effort of keeping still.

My head was filled with conflicting feelings. I wanted them to stop. I wanted them to keep on dancing. I wanted Riza to dance forever… I wanted to dance with her…

No! No!! NO!!! _NO!!!!_

Finally the rapid beat slowed until it became the steady beat it was at the beginning. Yet, though it had calmed, my heart did not. It was still rapidly beating, like a humming bird's wings, too fast to measure.

The dance too slowed as the beat did. The wild spins and twirls died away and the dance ended with a strut that flaunted all that I could not have.

Why? WHY? Why must they goad me further???

Just when I thought I would burst, they finally became still. They stood before us but I had only eyes for Riza. She stood there, still serious and still as unreachable. She met my eyes and I was surprised to see that the usual calm there was gone. Instead it had been replaced by an inexplicable emotion.

Silvertongue spoke, and I forcibly dragged my eyes and attention from Riza to look at Silvertongue.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked.

I could only stare at her, speechless and numb.

* * *

_Okay sorry I ended it like that. But I couldn't think of anything else._

_Oh yeah. Thanks to those who reviewed. I know I sent you all replies already if I forgot someone please tell me and I'll send you a reply telling you how nice you are! To those who will review for this story thanks and I promise a nice reply for your trouble!_

_I haven't written the next chapter yet but I wanted this one up already so you all know I'm not dead yet. I only have a tiny inkling of what will happen but I'm pretty sure that it will be in Edward's point of view._

_So see ya all next time...figuratively speaking of course. We can only hear from each other using words on the computer (or in my case laptop) screen._

_Your fellow writer,_

_Sparkalie  
_


	19. Chapter 18

_Hi. Sorry it took me forever to upload. I hit a block. I honest to goodness didn't know how to continue the story. Then there was school which was super hectic. But now its summer so I'm hoping that I'll be able to upload more frequently. Sorry._

* * *

Chapter 18

Edward

Winry was dancing…

So was Lieutenant Hawkeye…

Winry was dancing…

So was Silvertongue…

But _Winry _was _dancing…_

And I couldn't get her out of my head.

I could see her blushing furiously as her body moved in foreign, unfamiliar was. I could also see her mouth set in a firm line, determined to finish the dance.

I heard a loud metal clatter when Al fell off his seat in shock. I didn't turn to look at him. I knew he'd be alright. But even if I had wanted to I don't think could have turned away. Like my body was not my own, I was forced to sit and watch. Mustang was silent…maybe he was as entranced as I was, I didn't know, I didn't care. All I saw was Winry, spinning, twirling, kicking, swaying…_dancing._

Time seemed to fade away, I never noticed it pass. I don't remember not breathing but when the dance ended I had to gulp in lungfuls of air. I was relieved and at the same time disappointed that the dance was over.

"So what do you think?"

What?

Oh. Silvertongue, she's talking…

I tried to form words but none came out. I glanced at Mustang helplessly. It took all of my will to look away from Winry. I didn't want her to see me reddening. I knew my face probably looked like a tomato. And Mustang was no help at all. His face was as red as mine.

"Well?" Silvertongue asked impatiently.

"It was…interesting…" I said, mentally cursing myself for stumbling over the simple sentence.

Silvertongue grinned, "Great. Glad you boys liked it."

"HEY!" I immediately shot to my feet, "Who said I liked it?"

I was answered by Silvertongue's tinkling laughter. She walked back to the cave, completely at ease in the almost see-through dress.

Hawkeye sat near Mustang, they were talking about something but I could see that Mustang was uncomfortable for some reason. Al was sitting again and strangely quiet. Winry was blushing madly as she sat down next to me.

"So…" I started, "…Nice dance."

She blushed even more, "Th—thanks, I guess…"

_Say something! _I shouted at myself.

Uh…what to say??

"N—Nice dress…" I stammered.

Winry's lips pressed together.

_Opps. Wrong thing to say…_

I steeled myself for the tirade that would spew from her lips.

"Time for bed guys, we have an early day tomorrow!" Silvertongue called from inside the cave.

I jumped up, grateful for the excuse to get away from this potential volcano.

"Why are you telling us to go to bed? You can't be any older than me!" I shouted.

"Because you have to wake up early tomorrow, that's why." She said, coming out of the cave.

"She's right, Full Metal." Mustang said, standing and stretching.

"Good night everyone." Winry said, also standing up.

"'Night Hawkeye-san, Mustang-san, Winry…bro." Al said, then he and Winry entered Silvertongue's cave.

"I'll turn in too, sir." Hawkeye said, following the two.

"Come on, Fullmetal. Let's get inside." Mustang said.

"Why should I?"

He gave me a look, "Because we should. Stop acting like a spoiled kid and go to bed."

I caved in…but only because it was getting cold and the fire was dying.

That night we slept on the ground, wrapped in the rugs and blankets Silvertongue provided.

It took me ages to fall asleep and when I finally did…I dreamed of Winry…and she was dancing…

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_E—ed… Wa—ke uu—up!_

I groaned and turned around, snuggling into the rough blankets I was wrapped in. But the disembodied voice was not to be denied.

"EDWARD! GET UP!"

I groaned again. That _had_ to be Silvertongue. I was going to ignore her for five more minutes when a sharp pain pierced my arm.

"OWW!"

I jolted upright, rubbing my upper arm furiously.

"Why'd you do that for?" I demanded the slight girl.

She shrugged, "I didn't poke you. It was all in your head. I never even touched you."

I inspected my arm. There was no sign of me being stabbed…and that was what it felt like.

"Witch." I muttered.

Silvertongue didn't seem impressed.

"I've been called that before. It's not true."

"Can we move now?" Mustang's annoying voice interrupted us.

"Yes." Silvertongue said, "We should. Get up, Ed."

And so we continued our journey to the Old World.


	20. Chapter 19

_Yeah it's me. Sorry it took so long. Here ya go. Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 19

Sophie

MWAHAHAHAHA!

I am so ebil!

I fought hard to stifle my laughter. My memory of last night threatened to send me into convulsions of laughter. The _look_ on the boy's faces…!

I couldn't help it. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked me suspiciously.

I covered my mouth, trying to stop laughing.

"Nothing." I said innocently.

"Where are we headed now?" Roy asked me.

"We'll reach the Dark Forest soon. After that we'll enter the East town. That's the settlement of Nadraks I told you about." I told him.

"How much farther?" Alphonse asked me.

"Not much till the forest." I answered, "We did most of the walking yesterday. Once we reach the settlement I'll buy horses to help us cross the mountain passes."

After that most of us fell silent. We had left before dawn and I estimated that we'd reach the Forest at noon. As the day progressed, our conversations became shorter and shorter. Most of us saved our breaths for the trek instead.

Finally, we came in sight of the edge of the forest.

"There!" Alphonse shouted, "I see trees!"

"Great!" puffed Winry.

"We'll stop for lunch under the shade." I decided, "Then we'll make our way to the settlement. Hopefully we'll get there before dark."

No one argued but I think it's just because they were tired. I couldn't blame them. I had been driving them like a slave driver to make it in time. I chafed at the delay of bringing them along. I needed to reach the capital soon.

I distributed the dried meat and fruit that I had taken from the cave. We all drank water from our containers. We were done in fifteen minutes. I rallied them to stand and push on.

"Oh come on!" Edward complained, "Let's rest first."

"We have to go now!" I said, "We need to get to the settlement."

"Come on Fullmetal." Roy said, getting up and helping Riza to stand, "We need to go."

Edward grumbled but let his brother pull him up.

We set off into the forest. I led the way with Roy following me closely and Riza just a step behind him. Then came Winry and Ed. Alphonse took up the rear.

Our trip was uneventful. The wild animals that inhabited the forest left us alone...It seems that it pays to speak wolf after all.

To my distress, no matter how much I pushed them to hurry, night fell and we were still half a mile away from the settlement.

"We should stop for the night." Roy said.

I frowned, "We need to get out of the forest NOW."

"Why?" Alphonse asked me.

"I promised the wolves we'd be out of their territory before night fell."

"WOLVES?" Winry exclaimed, "There are wild animals in this forest?"

I sent her an annoyed look.

"Of course there are. It's a forest. What did you expect?"

"Wait a minute." Riza interrupted, "Promised? How did you _promise_ them something…let along _talk_ to them."

I blushed sheepishly, "Whoops. I guess I forgot to mention that I can speak to animals?"

Roy glared at me, "Why yes." He said sarcastically, "I think you did."

"Well it kind of easy to pick up when I can turn into any one of them!" I exclaimed, "Geez, you're so dense. You SAW me turn into an owl didn't you? Did you expect me to just have ONE different form?"

I stopped suddenly. Everyone was staring at me like I was a maniac…wait…maybe I was.

I let out a breath, "Never mind. We have to keep going. Okay? We should get to the settlement in another hour or so…if we walk fast."

"And just how are we to do that?" Roy asked, "Or if you haven't noticed it's a bit dark out here."

I glared at him. Geez, these guys must be blind. The moon was full for sorcery's sake! But I let it pass. I cupped my hands and breathed into them.

"Flame…" I whispered.

And there cupped in my hands was an orb of fire. I lifted my hands and let the orb go. It floated in the air and illuminated the ground around us.

"There." I said, sending a scathing look in his direction, "Happy?"

None of them answered. I think they were in shock.

Shaking my head I checked that all of our disguises were in perfect order. The boys were wearing breeches and leather jerkins with dark brown cloaks over them. Al was…well he was Al. I made the girls change from their dancing costumes to slightly less revealing skin tight leather clothes. Let's just say that there were blood red faces from both the girls and the boys in our little group. We also wore collars around our necks and the brown cloaks. They were pretty much a staple throughout the entire Old World.

Once I was sure that everything was in order. I set off again, leading the way to East Town.

When we drew in sight of the walled settlement, I briefed the others on what to expect. Roy would do much of the talking and the rest should just keep quiet.

We reached the gate with little incident. The guard on duty didn't give us a hard time…something that I would look into. Security here should have been tight. Anyway, enough of that!

I led them to one of the inns within the settlement.

Just then something…some_one_ caught my eye…

"By the Gods!" I swore, "What is he doing here?"

Roy turned to me with a questioning look.

"Later!" I whispered hurriedly pushing them through the door, "Go on! Sit there." I pointed at a table in the corner.

It wasn't even a moment after we were seated and given plates of food and wooden cups of dark brown ale that a burly looking Nadrak tanner strode over to our table.

"And who might you be?" Roy asked.

"Never you mind!" the Nadrak snarled, "You on the other hand," he said, provoking Roy by poking a finger at him, "Are a stranger! And strangers have no place here in East Town."

Roy opened his mouth to retort but I got there before him.

"Why don't you go shove off?" I demanded, putting a bored tone in my voice, "We're trying to eat here and you're not helping my appetite."

The Nadrak purpled in rage, "How dare you…you…"

I glared at him, my eyes burning into his, "Don't you dare say another word."

The tanner's mouth opened and closed soundlessly, he looked like a fish…

"Now why don't you turn your fat little behind around and leave us alone?" I asked.

The man was turning already. Apparently he wasn't used to the people he bullied to bully him back.

"Nice job." Ed said gruffly.

I raised my eyebrow at him, "A compliment? I'm flattered."

The small teen just scowled at me.

I sighed in relief. One potential eruption averted. Now that left the trouble of Het… I was sure that it was the Horse Lord that I saw outside the inn. It was impossible to mistake his long black ponytail and his eagle sharp eyes. His being on a proud black stallion also had something to do with his looking out of place. It was rare for him to be far from his people…he would leave only for important reasons. And if I knew Het he'd have a really important reason to be so far from his people, the Algars.

"So why did you suddenly push us in here?" Roy asked quietly.

"I saw someone I knew." I said just as quietly, "I didn't expect to see him here."

"You mean the warrior on the tall horse?" Al asked.

I nodded, surprised that the youth would notice him.

I was about to elaborate when a merchant walked over and introduced himself.

"Hey. I'm Thrall. Heard your little conversation with Bull there." He said, jerking a thumb in the direction of the man who bothered us a while ago.

I nudged Roy with my toe. He got the hint.

"Name's Roy, how may I help you?"

"Well I couldn't help but notice your woman here." He glanced at me, "Was wondering if you'd like to sell her."

The table was suddenly silent. Sheesh. Now how do I get out of this.

"Come of it!" I snapped, standing up to look down at him, "Look at him Roy, he couldn't afford me."

Roy shrugged, playing along.

"I am rather attached to her." he said grinning.

I glared at him, I'd remember that for later.

"Come on, I'll pay 15 silvers." The merchant haggled.

"Too low! No less than fifty!" I snapped.

"You're pretty girl." Thrall said, "But I'm not handing over that much for you. I don't even know if you dance."

"You pig. My price just went up ten silvers."

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Ed, Al and the other two girls were staring.

"Why don't you dance and we'll talk about it."

"What if I really don't want to?" Roy asked mildly.

"How about a wager then?" Thrall suggested, "I'll pay sixty silvers for the girl if she dances here and now and I still want to buy her. If I don't then you can keep her."

I laughed loudly and shook my head at him, "If I dance you won't be able to afford me."

"Well?" Thrall asked Roy.

I nudged him with my toe.

"Fine." Roy said, leaning back, "But I still don't feel like selling."

That settled things. Since I hadn't expected to give any performances, I was dressed in the leather outfit that consisted of formfitting pants, vest and boots. True it sounded masculine but with the way it was cut and the way it clung to me like second skin _no one_ would mistake me for anything less than a woman. I had no time to change so I just had to make do.

Since our little discussion had grown a bit heated and since any patron of a Nadrak tavern loves a good dance, a lot of people were interested in what was going on.

Ever the show off, Roy addressed them regally.

"This is the beat."

Then clapped his hands to the beat I had coached him on. Three measured beats followed by four staccato ones.

I dug in my bag for my bangles and anklets. After slipping them on, I strutted to the middle of the room.

* * *

_That's it. Sorry guys. The dance will be in the next chapter. Also, a new character is going to be introduced. Someone who knows Sophie!_

_Till next time,_

_Sparkalie  
_


End file.
